


Class Assignment

by Phantom_Otaku



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, He's 3-E's new dad, eventual Dad Might
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Otaku/pseuds/Phantom_Otaku
Summary: During the League’s attack on the USJ, some experimental tech malfunctions and sends our heroes to Okinawa Island, Japan, where they meet 3-E. With no way to get home, they join the class and the mission to kill Korosensei. The villains aren’t far behind our heroes with the goal of killing All Might still in mind.
Comments: 52
Kudos: 194





	1. Okinawa Island

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, I’ve been dying to write some Assassination Classroom/My Hero Academia stuff for a long time now. I’ve had so many ideas, and I figured it was about time to write one up. These two animes are just so fun that I couldn’t help but think about all the crazy stuff that could go down if they came together. This is one of my ideas. Oh also, credit to my friend VODweiler for the title idea when I was struggling. Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter, and there is a little spoiler warning below that I’d suggest you read if you haven’t caught up with one or both series. There will be more spoilers throughout the story, but I’ll be sure to put a spoiler warning at the start of each chapter just in case. 
> 
> Spoiler warning: This story will contain spoilers for the follow Assassination Classroom episodes: Action Time, Pandemonium Time, Karma Time/2nd Period, XX Time, and Nagisa Time. It will also contain spoilers for the following My Hero Academia episodes: Game Over and All Might. If you haven’t watched any of these episodes yet, I’d advise you to wait on reading this story until you’ve done so if you want to avoid spoilers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or Assassination Classroom.

Izuku cast a worried glance over his shoulder back at the area where All Might was holding off the villains as he trudged along with Asui and Mineta, their injured teacher supported on their shoulders. He could hardly see a thing over Aizawa, but the rushes of wind from the powerful blows could still be felt. All Might’s strong smashes could be heard, too, along with the horrible screeches of that monster.

He wasn’t worried that All Might couldn’t save them; he was worried what it would cost All Might to save the class. Would he have to use up everything he had to save them? Or would he have to sacrifice himself to keep them from harm? 

“Thanks for telling me how to beat him!” the Symbol of Peace’s voice echoed. “If all I have to do is wear him down, then it’s on to you!” A yell of pain and a noise like an explosion rang out, making the green haired boy pause for a moment to look back out of fear for his teacher. 

They were met with an approaching cloud of darkness, like the one that had separated them from the others at the entrance of the USJ. “Asui! Mineta! Look ou-” was all Izuku managed to shout before they were swallowed by the shadows. 

* * *

“Alright, that’s enough. Class dismissed,” Karasuma said, coming up behind Karma and taking Korosensei, now in ultimate defense, from his hand, ending the redhead’s fun. “For this one, I think we’ll let HQ decide the best course of action,” he continued, slipping Korosensei into a small plastic bag with ties that doubled as handles. 

The octopus gave his typical creepy giggle, turning his broad smile up to Karasuma with his beady eyes full of smugness. “Your superiors will opt to toss me into a pool of anti-me liquid, I’m sure. Good luck with that! The energy displacement would explode as it did earlier. Everything in the vicinity would be blown sky high, including your superiors!” 

Karasuma narrowed his eyes and growled lowly with frustration. The students looked down dejectedly at the waves or the boards of the dock as the power of the absolute defense form sunk in. 

“Still, you should be proud, boys and girls,” Korosensei went on reassuringly. “Entire armies, the world over, couldn’t get as close to killing me as you’ve done tonight. This was, by far, the cleverest assassination attempt I’ve ever encountered!” His cheshire smile grew bigger, showing his pride in his students, though his words didn’t seem to have much effect on upping the morale. 

Most students remained floating in the water, too disheartened to even lift their gaze. Chiba and Hayami in particular seemed to be affected most likely due to their crucial roles in the whole scheme. 

The students began making their way to the dock, all of them downtrodden and worn out. No one seemed to be in high spirits despite Korosensei’s speech. As 3-E plodded along in silence, the heavy mood was broken by the sudden appearance of a dark, shadowy cloud above the beach just to the left of the dock. 

Everyone, even Korosensei, seemed bewildered and surprised by the shady mass. The group looked on tensely and waited for something to happen. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the shadow exploded. Various cries and shouts of surprise came from the students as it dispersed, making it impossible to see. “What the hell?!” Karasuma shouted, shielding himself with his arms and weathering the fierce winds from the cloud. 

After a moment, the winds ceased and the murky shade disappeared. Everyone looked around, guard up and ready to fight at a moment’s notice. The sound of coughing from the beach caught everyone’s attention. There were three kids, all dressed in rather odd looking costumes, sprawled out on the beach. The one with the messy head of dark green hair was the source of the coughing. 

“Midoriya, are you alright? Mineta, what about you?” a croaky voice asked, though it was hard to hear from where E class was standing. Both boys answered her, but none could make out what they said. Either way, all three seemed to be fine as they picked themselves up off the ground.

Irina leaned over to Karasuma and whispered, “What should we do? Not that I want more snot nosed punks to look after, but it’d be stupid to just leave them there after the entrance they made.” 

He nodded. Not only would it be irresponsible to leave a few kids to their own devices on an island, but they also didn’t seem to be normal if the way they arrived was anything to go off of. He’d have to be careful about this. Karasuma cleared his throat and called out, “Hey! Are you kids alright?” If he hadn’t been teaching, the word ‘kids’ may not have rolled off his tongue as easily. 

The group of three turned to the voice, slightly startled. It was then that they noticed the large body of students on the dock next to them. “Uh- Yeah, we’re okay,” the boy with messy, dark green hair replied loudly so that he could hear. 

“Stay here,” Karasuma commanded, handing Korosensei over to Ms. Bitch. “I’ll go down and talk to them. If they seem like a threat or make any move to attack, you get the students away from here and call for backup.” He was already halfway down the steps before she could protest. 

As the man approached them, they seemed to be on guard with the boy and girl tensing while the shortest of them took a step back nervously. Upon seeing this, Karasuma paused. “Don’t worry, I just want to know your names. I don’t have any intention of harming you. The name’s Karasuma, by the way,” he added, hoping that would help the group loosen their guard. 

A short silence followed before the girl stepped forward. “My name is Tsuyu Asui,” she introduced with a bow. She turned her large eyes to Midoriya and Mineta, flashing a quick glance at Karasuma. 

He got her message and followed her lead. “I-Izuku Midoriya.” 

Mineta looked at both with uncertainty before he reluctantly said, “Minoru Mineta.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why’re you here?” Karasuma continued. Of course he was curious about  _ how _ but that could wait until they were in a more private place.

“Um, sir, where are we, exactly?” Asui asked, one hand near her mouth with the finger lightly touching her cheek as if she were thinking and the other hand held up slightly near her waist. 

He quirked a brow at her question but answered her anyway, “Okinawa Island, Japan.” 

“Okinawa Island?!” Mineta yelled so loud that even the students on the dock winced. The short boy gripped the sides of his head, panicking. “Ah, what’re we gonna do?! How’re we gonna get back?!” 

“Mineta, calm down,” Midoriya said, hoping to calm the smaller boy down. “We’ll find a way back, but we should probably look for our teachers or classmates. There’s a chance they’re here too.” 

“Would you mind waiting until morning?” Karasuma spoke up, gaining their attention again after Mineta’s outburst. “We could help you find your teachers tomorrow if you aren’t in a rush.” He threw a glance over his shoulder at his students. 

The three stared at him, surprised by the sudden offer. “Uh, I guess we can wait,” Tsu said slowly. They didn’t have many options. It was late at night, meaning most pro heroes wouldn’t be out and about like during the day, not unless they were a night based hero. On an island like Okinawa, the chances of there being a pro that worked on a schedule like that was unlikely at best.

Karasuma hummed, nodding his head. “Alright then. You three will come back to the resort with my class and stay until morning. Then we’ll try to locate your teachers and any other students from your class.” 

“Yes sir,” the three said together. 

With everything settled, Karasuma made his way back to the dock with the three following behind him. Once they reached the others, Karasuma began to speak again, this time to the body of students, “Alright, I know today’s been eventful, but tomorrow morning we’re going to help these three find their classmates or teachers. Got it?” 

“Yes sir,” the group of assassins said tiredly, too worn out to complain. Besides, they knew there was no point in arguing with Karasuma. After hearing confirmation, the group began the walk to the resort. 

Once they had arrived, the students, including Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta, went out to one of the porches of the resort and sat around the tables while Karasuma informed the resort of the new guests and the ministry of Korosensei’s new ability. 

Izuku sat rather awkwardly by a red-headed boy with a bluenette sitting opposite of them while Tsu and Mineta sat nearby at a table with a few other girls. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to really notice either one. Aside from a few whispers being shared between students, the walk over had been quiet. A few of the students also gave Mineta some odd glances, but the short boy had been too wrapped up with his own nerves to notice. But what had really caught his attention was the small smiling ball held by the blonde woman. He had made a mental note to ask about his Quirk the next day. 

“Hey, can you quit that muttering?” the red-head beside him said, nudging him with his elbow while he twirled a straw in his mouth.

The green-haired boy snapped out of his thoughts with a small yelp, covering his mouth with both hands after realizing he had been muttering again. “R-right, sorry,” he muttered, his voice muffled behind his hands. 

His overreaction earned a bit of a smile from the bluenette sitting across from him, but nothing more than that. A student with long bangs that obscured his face and a beanie pulled out his phone, “Ritsu.” 

A feminine voice from the phone answered him, “Hi, Ryu.” 

“You recorded it, right?” Now Midoriya’s interest was piqued. Recorded what? 

“As faithfully as possible utilizing high speed camera filters whenever they seemed appropriate,” the voice from the chirped cheerfully. “Would you like to see?” 

The boy, who Miodoriya had guessed was named Ryu, was silent for a moment. “The second I fired, a part of me knew the bullet wouldn’t hit. It was like… I knew he couldn’t be killed.” Izuku’s already large eyes widened considerably at his words as he listened more intently and made sure his hands were clamped over his mouth tight to prevent any more mumbling. Who were they talking about and why were they trying to kill him? Heroes didn’t have authority to kill, except under specific circumstances, and students training to become pros certainly didn’t have that authority. From what he could tell, most of them looked like middle school, maybe high school age, so there was no way they had authority to kill someone. 

There was quiet buzz from his phone before the voice of Ritsu spoke again, “I can only be approximate. The time it took for Korosensei to adopt his absolute defense form is unclear. However, by my calculations, if your shot had been point-five seconds faster or Hayami’s thirty centimeters to the left, our odds of target neutralization would have increased by fifty percent minimum.” So Koro Sensei was the one they were trying to kill… But he still didn’t have any answers as to why. And the more he thought, the more questions arose. Where was Korosensei? How did escape an entire group? Why were they talking about it in the open? 

A girl with orange-brown hair in low pigtails, who Midoriya assumed was Hayami, lowered her head a bit.

“The whole thing was so easy in rehearsal. I was so sure of myself. I even fired from a less stable spot and totally nailed it,” the boy said. He lifted up his right hand, showing his shaking pointer finger, “But when it was real, I froze. It’s like my finger were all stiff and my vision was blurry.” 

“Yeah, same here,” said Hayami, her arm now clutching her shoulder. 

“I just… caved under the pressure, y’know? Too much was riding on me making the shot,” he went on. 

“The moment of truth was nothing like what we practiced,” Hayami said, disappointment evident in her voice. 

“What the heck are you talking about?!” Mineta finally yelled, unable to take the talk of killing. Midoriya had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even think the conversation could send the small boy into another panic. The other kids hadn’t even considered the presence of the other three when talking. 

A boy, Maehara, with short, orange-brown hair answered rather tiredly, “Can you not yell? I feel like I could sleep for a week.” His face was flushed and he could hardly lift his head from the table. 

“I vote we go up to our rooms and crash,” another boy at the same table said. “I’m too tired to do anything.” He let his head fall back into his arms on the table. 

“You’re just gonna call it a night?” Terasaka asked incredulously “We did what we’re supposed to. What do you want?” So they were supposed to kill him… That only added more to the growing pile of questions Midoriya had. “Granted, the octopus is still kicking, but we’re on a primo-vacation either way,” he pointed out. 

“Truth, man!” another boy, this time with a buzzcut, agreed, pulling his eyes open wide with his thumbs and forefingers. His face looked flushed as well, but other than that, he seemed alright. It was only when he sat back in his chair that the green-haired boy noticed his shirt, which had an image of a woman wearing a short dress that seemed to cling to her figure. “I’m gonna spend tomorrow oggling at gorgeous babes. Just give me a few hours in the sack, and ladies, here I come!” he went on, thrilled by the idea. Looks like Mineta had a kindred spirit. 

The boy from earlier sighed, keeping his head just a bit above the table, “It’s all I can do to keep my head up.”

“Something’s wrong,” Izuku muttered, loosening his grip on his mouth so that he could be heard. The bluenette in front of him seemed to notice after a moment as well, seeing a handful of students struggling to keep their heads up. 

The bluenette stood from his seat, bumping into a blonde girl right by him. “Hey, do me a favor?” she said, her voice shaky and thick. Her face was flushed like many of the others and sweat dripped down her cheeks. “Can I lean on you for a second? I don’t feel good…” The blonde’s voice trailed off as she collapsed to the floor. 

“Oh no, Nakamura!” the bluenette cried, crouching down next to the girl. Midoriya was right behind him, hopping up from his seat and at her side just a second later. 

The blonde, now named Nakamura, cracked an eye open to look up at the two. “Oh… Oh, awkward. Sorry, I just wanted to go to the room,” she said faintly. “Looks like my body has other ideas, huh.” 

The bluenette placed his hand on her forehead and gasped, “You’re burning up!” 

The boy with the buzzcut spoke up again. “Thinking about the hotties is making my nose bleed. That’s new-” He was cut off as blood poured out of his nose and dripped down his wrist. 

“Okajima!” the bluenette said, turning away from the blonde for a moment. After Okajima, several others slipped out of their chairs and fell to the floor. The others were quick to help and check on their fellow classmates. 

Karasuma ran out to the porch and stopped to take in the sight. A few students were on the ground while others were being supported by another classmate. Some appeared to have passed out in their chairs. And several were barely conscious in their seats. Whatever was happening, it wasn’t good. 


	2. Madman's Demands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, back with the next chapter. I meant to update sooner, seeing as I left off on a bit of a cliffhanger last time, but online school got in the way and I got some sinus junk on top of it. But it’s here now! And thanks to everyone reading this so far! I’m glad people are enjoying it so far. And of course, thanks to everyone who left some kind words of encouragement. It really made me happy when I saw all the nice comments, so I hope this chapter'll be good for you guys!
> 
> Spoiler warning: This story will contain spoilers for the follow Assassination Classroom episodes: Action Time, Pandemonium Time, Karma Time/2nd Period, XX Time, and Nagisa Time. It will also contain spoilers for the following My Hero Academia episodes: Game Over and All Might. If you haven’t watched any of these episodes yet, I’d advise you to wait on reading this story until you’ve done so if you want to avoid spoilers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or Assassination Classroom.

Karasuma tore his eyes away from the sight of his students and quickly spotted a girl with brown hair pulled into pigtails who worked staff just a few paces from the door, holding her serving tray to her chest and watching the events with terror and concern. He jogged over to her and said, “Call an ambulance, stat! This is an emergency!” 

The girl pulled her serving tray closer to her before explaining, “It’ll take them a while to get here. The nearest ER is on the mainland.” Karasuma cast a glare down at the floor and growled, gritting his teeth together in frustration. Korosensei, still in his little bag, had heard the news and gasped, now feeling guilty that he wasn’t in his normal form to help his students. 

The server made her way over to the door quickly, most likely to inform the manager of the happenings, just as Karasuma’s phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and was surprised to see that the number had been withheld. Disregarding his growing suspicion, he clicked the button and held it up to his ear. 

While Karasuma listened and talked to whoever was on the other end, Kayano, who was now by Nakamura’s side along with Izuku and Nagisa, pulled out her phone and began talking to Ritsu to see if she could identify any of the symptoms with any known disease. Both Nagisa and Midoroiya looked towards the teacher with interest as he spoke to the other person on the line. Karasuma didn’t sound happy with them. 

The bluenette slipped his own phone out of his pocket. “Ritsu, can you play the audio of the phone call? And find where the other end of the call is coming from?” 

Ritsu appeared on his screen upon hearing her name. “Of course. Just give me a moment.” 

“You’re telling me you’re responsible for making them sick?” Karasuma asked solemnly, making the bluenette more anxious to hear what was being said. 

“Alright, here’s the audio,” Ritsu popped back up, appearing on Kayano’s phone as well. “I’ll keep searching for the signal while it plays.” 

A distorted, deep chuckle came from the bluenette’s phone before the same voice continued, “You’re good, but they’re a helluva lot more than sick. They’re bodies are hosting a lab-manufactured virus. The incubation period and symptoms vary, but the end result is the same. After about a week, cells rupture and vital organs become jelly.” 

At that statement, Izuku’s face lost its color and his eyes widened, casting a concerned glance down at the unconscious girl beside him. “ _ Why? Why is he doing this? _ ” Everyone else, including Karasuma, was both shocked and horrified at the fate that awaited the ill students. 

“The only known antidote is also lab-made. Lucky for you, I’m its sole possessor,” the voice went on after a moment. “Trouble is I’m lazy. If you want it you’ll have to come get it.” Karasuma silently gestured for Nagisa and Kayano to come to him with Izuku following them. Nagisa turned his phone around to show the map, a purple dot showing the mystery assassin’s location and a yellow dot showing Karasuma’s location. 

“There’s a hotel on top of this island’s highest peak. Bring me you’re precious cargo and we’ll chat.” Karasuma lifted up Korosensei, assuming he was the precious cargo he spoke of. It was obvious that was who he wanted. “Top floor, within the hour, no tricks. And because you seem like the sort of man I wouldn’t want to tangle with, send proxies. Two students. The shortest boy and the shortest girl. Out of whoever is still standing, of course.” Midoriya quirked a brow at the oddly specific directions before it hit him that the two shortest were standing right in front of him. 

Karasuma had realized it as well, and his lip trembled just slightly with growing guilt as he looked at his two students in front of him. He couldn’t let them go alone. Call it a hunch, but something was telling Karasuma that this mad-man wouldn’t keep his end of the deal or he would pull a trick and hurt them. Either way, not good, and he’d rather himself be dead than any of these children so much as hurt. 

“There’s a concierge desk across from the elevators, have them go there. If all goes well, you’ll have the antidote, and I’ll have the bounty. Now, this should go without saying, but contact outside help or show up late, and boom. The antidote goes bye-bye. The infected die.” Karasuma grunted, the look of guilt on his face now gone, and the two teens in front of Izuku whimpered at his words. “ _ This is bad. _ ” 

“Hey, you guys were fantastic. With the target immobilized, the hard part’s done. I can’t thank you enough. Lady luck is definitely smiling down on our cause.” The line cut and went silent, save for the beeping to indicate an ended call, leaving them all to absorb the information.    
  
Izuku gritted his teeth with anger, the last thing the mad-man said repeating in his head. How could someone speak so casually when so many innocent lives were on the line? It sounded like they did all the work, and whoever it was that infected them planned to swoop in at the last moment and steal their bounty, which he guessed was the thing Karasuma had in his hand. 

  
The green haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts when Karasuma slammed Korosensei down into the table. “Damn it!” he cursed through a clenched jaw, all the muscles in his body tense and a dark expression on his sweat-drenched face. “ _ Of all the times for some psychotic bastard to sabotage us! _ ”   
  
“Um… Karasuma?” Korosensei said, surprising Izuku and trying to get the man’s attention in hopes that he wouldn’t slam him into the table again. It didn’t hurt, but being jostled like that wasn’t fun either. 

Karasuma called in his comrade, Sonokawa, who was also at the resort, to speak with the manager of the hotel. He was hoping things she’d be able to negotiate something with them to get the mad-man’s identity, and so far, he hadn’t heard back from her. He had also called Irina down as well, thinking she’d be able to help too. 

While they waited, Izuku eyed Korosensei, who now sat on a table, curiously. He didn’t dare break the silence, but his mind couldn’t help but wonder what made him so valuable. Was this the Korosensei they were trying to kill? The name bugged him as well. It sounded like Korosensai, which meant unkillable. 

  
It wasn’t long before she came through the doors out to the deck. “Mr. Karasuma, I’m afraid they’re not cooperating,” Sonokawa informed as she jogged over to him. “Even when we play the government card, the hotel owners maintain they have the right to protect their guests’ identity.” 

“Naturally,” he grumbled, looking at a loss for what other options he could play. Sending in his students was an absolute last resort. 

“Intolerable!” Korosensei practically spat the word from his mouth from his spot on a table.

“But not surprising,” Karasuma continued. “The resort our mystery man chose is a known site for all manner of illegal operations.

“Remote, shady history,” Ms Bitch joined in the conversation. “It bears all the trappings of an ideal rendezvous point.” 

“The owners have connections with Higher Ups in the government. Law enforcement knows to leave it alone,” he added. 

There was a brief pause in the conversation before the red-head broke it with a sigh. “So basically there’s no way of knowing who the prick is before we meet him.” 

Some kid with dark brown dreads let out a frustrated groan. “Are we really just gonna take this psycho’s word for it? If he’s bullshitting us about the antidote, we’re all gonna die!” 

“Ribbit, it doesn’t look like we have much choice,” Asui interrupted as she pressed a folded towel to Okajima’s nose while he lied down. 

“Calm down, dude, it’s fine,” a slightly chubby girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail said soothingly. “We came here to be killers not victims, remember? Look how far we’ve come. We’ll figure this out.” Her mouth pulled into a weak smile. 

“Right, yeah. I’ll try to stay positive,” the boy with dreads responded, now less angry and more worried. 

“No way we just do what the asshole tells us to do. I mean, c’mon, use the runts as proxy?” Terasaka said darkly from behind Nagisa and Kayano with an equally dark look on his face. “Send these two runts in to seal the deal and we might as well lay down and die right now!” he exclaimed angrily, knocking them both on the head with a closed fist. The two grumbled at his comment but didn’t say anything. “Okay, that was rude,” Terasaka admitted after hearing the two, calming down and removing his fists from their heads. “I’m sorry. I’m just pissed off that someone’s got us by the balls. And my friends’ lives are in danger! Forget about it!” He threw a thumb over his shoulder in gesture to the sick teens lying on the mats as a vein bulged out of his forehead. 

Terasaka slammed his hand on the table. “I vote we ignore what the jackass wants us to do! Let’s get everyone to the hospital and forget this happened!”

“Bad idea,” a boy with dark hair and glasses interrupted from behind Mr. Karasuma, catching everyone’s attention. “If we are in fact dealing with a man-made virus, a hospital would be a waste of time,” he continued, pushing his spectacles up his nose. “Not even the most state of the art ER is equipped to handle this. There’s no way for them to treat everyone. We’d be dead before they even figured out what we have.” The boy strode casually over to the sick students, a bucket in hand. 

“Seriously!?” Terasaka grunted, unsure if he heard right. 

“He’s right. There’s no way for them to find out how to cure it in time. Even if they did manage to save a few, there’s no way the ones already showing symptoms will make it,” Izuku spoke up for the first time in a while. 

“I vote we focus on easing the symptoms for now,” the spectacled boy went on as he took some ice from the bucket and put it in one of the plastic bags he had been carrying. “You better start heading to the rendezvous point.” 

“That’s the only way, huh?” Terasaka said at a loss, staring at him as the other boy treated his friends. 

Midoriya looked back at the ill students. Asui had already taken to helping them along with Okuda and a few others while Mineta had made his way up to the front near Izuku. It was hard to watch. He didn’t know why this happened, but he knew he wanted to help them. That was what he was training to do after all. 

Karasuma turned to look down on Korosensei. “At the end of the day, this is all happening because of you,” he said rather coldly. 

“Gotta wonder if these kids’ll be willing to surrender their quarry so easily,” the blonde woman wondered aloud. It went quiet as Karasuma brought his balled up hand to his face, wracked with stress over what to do. 

“I think I might have a solution,” the octopus turned ball spoke up, catching everyone by surprise. 

There was a buzz again and the bluenette pulled out his phone to show Ritsu in an orange outfit, different from the one she wore earlier. “Korosensei? Everything is ready, sir,” she confirmed with wink. 

“Excellent. Ritsu’s finished the prep work I asked her to do. If the healthy students would step closer, please. Be sure you’re wearing something you don’t mind getting dirty,” he said, his smile getting wider making it look more sinister with the beady eyes. It didn’t take long for everyone to gather around the table and listen to the plan he had thought up. It was risky for sure, but following the mad-man’s demands seemed even riskier to Karasuma, so he agreed, albeit with reluctance. 

Once everything was said and done, all the healthy students and teachers sat and waited for the cars, save for Okuda and Takabayashi, who were going to stay behind to take care of the ill students. 

While he waited, Karasuma couldn’t help but think about the three kids they had found on the beach and the promise he’d made. He supposed he should speak to them about the situation, even though they had a lot of the information already. 

“Midoriya, Mineta, Asui,” he called, gesturing for them to come to him. All three were in front of him in no time, and he sighed heavily. “You three already know the situation, and it isn’t good. I hate to ask you three this seeing as you aren’t even my students, but would you three be willing to help Okuda and Takabayashi take care of the rest?” 

“Ribbit, of course,” Tsu nodded without a moment’s hesitation. “I don’t mind at all. They’ll need all the help they can get with all those sick students.” 

“Staying back here and helping pass out bags of ice sounds better than facing that guy,” Mineta agreed fearfully.

“Mr. Karasuma, sir?” the green haired boy spoke up, his head slightly low so that his hair hid his eyes. “I want to come with you and help get the antidote.” He lifted his gaze to meet Karasuma’s, showing the impressive amount of resolve in them. To say Karasuma was surprised would be an understatement. “ _ He doesn’t know any of these kids, but he’s still willing to put his life on the line for them. That’s not something you see everyday. _ ”

“What?!” the smaller boy next to him whisper-shouted in a panicked voice. “Midoriya, we just got out of a situation where we were fighting a bunch of crazy villains! Are you sure you want to jump into another situation like that?” 

“Mineta has a point, Midoriya,” Asui croaked beside him. “If this guy is serious like those others at the USJ, then you could get hurt or worse.” 

“I know what the risks are, but I don’t care.” He turned back to Karasuma, his strong desire to help blazing in his eyes still. “I’d like to come if you don’t mind, Mr. Karasuma.” 

The man looked at the green haired boy and sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t let you.” Izuku’s eyes widened and he looked at Karasuma expectantly for an answer. “This mission requires skills that I’m not sure you have. If we brought you along, not only would you be at risk, but the mission as a whole would likely be at risk as well. I hope you understand,” Karasuma explained carefully. He didn’t want to come across as ungrateful to them.

“I… Yes, sir,” Midoriya eventually said, sounding disappointed. He knew he could help the ill students, but there wasn’t something that told him he’d be needed on the mission, a feeling he couldn’t shake. 

“Good. I can’t thank you three enough for helping us like this,” Karasuma said earnestly. 

“Mr. Karasuma, the cars are here,” Sonokawa called as she came back out to the deck. At that, everyone began to file out to the front doors while Asui led Mineta and Izuku over to a few of the ill students. Along with Okuda and Takabayshi, they all began handing out bags of ice to treat the fever. 

After handing a bag of ice to a girl with short, orange-red hair, Midoriya glanced around at the others. They were all busy with a student. With them occupied, it wasn’t hard to ease over to the door and slip out undetected. Hopefully the cars hadn’t gone too far. It had only been a few minutes after all, and getting everyone in was bound to have taken a couple of minutes at least. 

Once outside, he spotted the black cars heading away from the resort. “ _ Good. They aren’t too far ahead of me. Now comes the hard part… _ ” The green haired teen concentrated hard and willed One for All’s power to flow throughout his whole body, and soon enough green energy had begun to spark around him. “ _ If I can keep this up and run, I should be able to not fall behind. _ ” It was a risk to use One for All throughout his entire body, but that was the only way he could think of to keep up with the cars. Besides, he had controlled it back at the USJ, so he was sure he could do it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I wanted so much more to be in this chapter, but I also wanted to keep these chapters from reaching near four-thousand words for my own sake. But what a great place to leave off… again. Next chapter things’ll really get interesting with Izuku trying to stay hidden from not only the guards but also the assassination classroom! Who knows, maybe he’ll come in handy at some point. Until next time.


	3. Pandemonium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I meant to get this out sooner, but it just didn’t happen. I’m really sensing a pattern here. I always struggle with the third chapter for some reason. But basically, things got a bit rough with online school and my motivation and energy dropped completely. I really didn’t have the energy to write this chapter up until recently. But I am back and feeling much better, and I’ve finally finished online school too! Anyway, this chapter is when things really get good. After all, we’re finally getting into the action! Now, let’s see how Izuku will fare in the situation he’s gotten himself into. 
> 
> Also, real quick note here: Anytime there’s a line in complete italics with quotation marks around it, those are a character’s thoughts. Sorry if that wasn’t clear and had anyone confused last time.
> 
> Spoiler warning for the following episodes: Pandemonium Time, Karma Time/2nd Period, XX Time, Nagisa Time, Game Over, and All Might. If you haven’t watched any of these episodes yet, I’d advise you to wait on reading this story until you’ve done so if you want to avoid spoilers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or Assassination Classroom.

Izuku took a deep breath to calm his nerves before taking off at a fast pace after the cars. He focused as much of his attention on controlling his Quirk and keeping the energy constant while still keeping an eye on the cars to be sure he didn’t miss a turn or lose them. “ _I’m finally controlling it!_ ” The teen smiled to himself, proud of his accomplishment and beginning to finally feel like he had a Quirk to call his own. Maybe now he could use it offensively without injuring himself. 

He continued following the cars until they reached the rocky cliff sides of the island, where the hotel was visible up at the very top. Panting, he let his concentration slip and the energy around him disappeared as he came to stop not too far from a bend in the road. He caught his breath quickly before forcing himself to walk, knowing that if he fell too far behind he didn’t stand a chance of reaching the top. Of course, he also had to stay a little behind to not get caught by the class.

Midoriya knew the plan. They were to scale the cliffs to the back of the hotel to avoid running into any of the guards near the front. The cliffs weren’t much further, a few minutes of walking for sure. Soon enough, he turned the corner to see the two black cars parked near the railing of the cliff. 

There weren’t any students or either teachers around, so he figured it was safe to go near them. Glancing up, his eyes bulged out of his head when he saw that there were just a few students and Karasuma with a nagging Irina clinging to him still climbing the cliff. Was he that slow or were they just that fast?! “Crap, I’m already so far behind!” he cursed under his breath. “I guess I don’t have any other option…” 

Izuku waited until the stragglers had reached the top then got into position. He willed the power into his legs, reassuring himself mentally that he had it under control, then shot from the ground. He stifled a yelp with one hand and held the other out to grab the cliff face once he got close enough. 

The boy could feel himself losing speed as he went, and by the time he had just about run out, he was just a few minutes climb away from the top. Gripping the cliff tightly in one hand, he brought his hand away from his mouth, letting out a shaky breath of relief as his whole body shook. His legs ached, but they certainly weren't broken.

Midoriya forced himself to climb, ignoring the throbbing coming from his broken fingers and the pain in his legs. He had almost forgotten about it in all the chaos. When he neared the top, he paused, hearing Mr. Karasuma’s voice trail down to him. “Let’s move. There’s not much time.”

The green-haired teen pulled himself up to see the class filing through a side door. Once the last student had gone through, they shut the door behind them. Scrambling up, Izuku made a mad dash for the door, hoping that it would still be unlocked. He let out a sigh of relief when the handle gave him no resistance and opened the door. 

Closing it quietly behind him, he moved quickly and quietly through the hall, making sure to stay far back enough so that he could take cover if needed. It didn’t take long for the group of students to stop suddenly as they encountered some issue. Izuku ducked behind the previous corner they had turned and peered out from around it, waiting to see when they’d move forward. 

Midoriya could hear Karasuma again. “Why the hell do they have so many damn security guards?” he grumbled.

“That’s a lot of guys for all of us to sneak past,” a voice that he thought belonged to Nagisa chimed in. 

There was a brief pause before the female teacher with blonde hair spoke up confidently, “Come on, people. What’re we waiting for? Let’s just do it.” 

“ _Does she not understand how important it is to remain unseen? If we’re reckless and get caught, then every student will die!_ ” the green-haired boy thought to himself.

It seemed the body of students agreed with most of them gasping at her seemingly careless attitude. “Do you even comprehend the situation we’re in right now?” a boy asked through his shock. 

“There’s too many of us!” another agreed. Izuku could see the blonde woman begin to walk out of the crowd of students, ignoring the concerns that were brought up. “Uh. Are you out of your mind?” the same student hissed as they all watched her walk out. 

She paused for a moment before saying, “Watch and learn, sweethearts.” With that, she walked out of Midoriya’s sight, flipping her hair as she went into the area that had the guards Karasuma had mentioned earlier.

“ _Is she crazy?!_ ” Izuku was panic stricken at this point as he watched with wide eyes. “ _She’s going to get us caught! Why is no one stopping her?!_ ” Once again, the students gasped as they watched her leave. Midoriya gripped the wall tightly as he waited to hear yells or cries of pain from the female teacher, but none came. 

He could hear voices, one of which was the female teacher’s, but he couldn’t make out what was being said no matter how hard he strained. A moment later, piano music filled the hall.

There were a few gasps of astonishment from the students. “Oh, wow. She can really play,” one of them commented. 

“Ah, the Fantasie-Impromptu!” came Korosensei’s voice. “That, boys and girls, is an assassin with multiple blades! She charms, she bewitches, she fills the air with the sweet music, captures the imagination. Every ear is seduced. Every eye is riveted!” 

“ _Wait… Assassin?_ ” Izuku paused, thinking it over. “ _I already know this class isn’t normal, but… Are they really being taught by assassins? They mentioned killing before so it’s a possibility._ ”

The piano music came to a sudden stop, and the blonde teacher’s voice came again. The group of students began moving forward, with the last in line being Nagisa, as the piano music started back up. Just before the green-haired boy started down the hall, Nagisa stopped to turn and look back at Irina, forcing Izuku to duck behind the wall fully. After a moment, he peered back around carefully and started towards the end of the hall upon seeing that the blunette was no longer there, going as quickly and quietly as possible. 

Stopping at the next corner, he could hear one of the students speaking, “And she never mentioned being able to play.” 

“Let this be a lesson to you not to judge a book by its cover,” Mr. Karasuma spoke up. “There’s a lot more to a good assassin than meets the eye. Sure, she’s crass and overbearing. But your Language Arts teacher also happens to be one of the most dangerous women in the world.” 

There was a strange giggle. “See, class? Even when I have none, you’re in good hands,” Korosensei joked. 

Not many laughed, but there were a few giggles, most likely from pity. “Let’s go,” Nagisa said, and footsteps could be heard going up the stairs. Midoriya waited a moment before following suit. 

Once up the stairs, they stopped in the third floor corridor. “We’ve cleared the lobby area so we should be in good shape. If we’re stopped, we’ll say we’re staying here,” Karasuma informed them. 

“But, sir, we’re a bunch of junior high kids. I mean, look at us, right? We shouldn’t be here,” a doubtful student said. 

“Why not?” he asked. “There are a lot of kids here. Where do you think the offspring of the ultra-rich stay when they travel?” A few students gained a look of realization, including Izuku. “That’s right. Only the best for daddy’s little prince or princess. You should see some of the antics those trust-fund brats get up to.” 

“Excellent! So, walk around like you own the place,” Korosensei piped up once again, and Nagisa held him up so that he could be somewhat eye level with the rest of the students. “Turn those noses up and no one will be the wiser! Let’s practice. Show me entitled!” 

While the students made chatter trying to sound as bratty and entitled as they could, Midoriya glanced down at his clothes. “ _Even if I can act like some spoiled kid, there’s no way they’ll buy that a rich kid is in a dirty gym uniform while on vacation. I'll just have to try hard to not be seen._ ”

* * *

Back at the resort, Asui hopped between students with bags of ice in her arms, replacing the ones that were mostly melted. She stopped for a moment to look around and noticed something. “Ribbit, where’s Midoriya?” she asked aloud to the other three. 

“Dunno. Haven’t seen him in a while,” Mineta answered as he brought a tub of ice over to Takabayshi. 

Tsu’s eyes narrowed with concern, her hand going up to her face. “Oh no,” the frog-girl croaked as she remembered how determined he was to go with the rest of the students. 

The others turned to look at her, now concerned. Mineta’s eyes widened as he seemed to have the same idea as her. “You don’t think he…?” 

Asui nodded her head. “I think he did. I think he went after them.” 

“Really?” Okuda squeaked, stopping in her tracks to look at Asui, who nodded in return. 

“That isn’t good,” Takabayashi chimed in. “He could risk getting them caught. He’s likely to be far behind them too, so he won’t know where to go or have Ritsu to unlock doors for him. Surely, he should know that already.” 

Tsu sighed, squatting down on the floor. “I’ll see if I can catch up to him. You three stay here and keep taking care of the others,” she said as she sprang off through the open porch into the darkness.

* * *

The group was moving again, this time without being compacted into a large group. The green-haired boy was following behind as best he could while still staying on high alert in case he needed to act casual. 

As they came closer to the third floor’s central hall, two men came around the corner. Midoriya froze for a moment, his heart sinking into his stomach, before he leaned up against the wall and attempted to act casual. Thankfully, the men only gave him odd glances and moved on. 

He sighed softly, letting himself relax a little, before he peeked around the corner to make sure he wasn’t getting too close to the class. To his surprise, they were entering into the central hall. He heard one of the students laugh and say something that he couldn’t make out, followed by Mr. Karasuma’s voice. 

Izuku could hear the same student’s voice just before two ran ahead of the group towards the hall, where another man was coming out. “ _What’re they doing!?_ ” he thought as he watched them in horror. “ _Why is everyone being so reckless?_ ”

As the two, Terasaka and Yoshida if he remembered correctly, reached the opening of the hall, one of the girls called out to them, “Terasaka! Watch out!” 

It was hard for him to make out much of what went on, but in a flash, Karasuma had thrown the two students out of the way and a purple gas had enveloped him. “Oh no! Mr. Karasuma!” one of the other girls shrieked. A moment later, he hopped out of the cloud with a grunt as it began to disappear. 

“What gave me away?” the man who had been walking down the hall said, pulling a mask off of his face. “I pride myself on being as nondescript as possible. Happens to be one of my strongest selling points, Little Miss Helmet Head.” 

A girl with a purplish-black bob stepped forward and said, “I’ve seen you before. You gave us those complimentary drinks back at our hotel.” There was a gasp from the students at her accusation. “Why would you be here if you worked for the other place? It doesn’t add up!” Another student stepped up as well, agreeing with her. 

“Ha! You’ve got a good eye for faces,” the man complimented, placing his hands on his hips proudly. 

“So it was you who got everybody sick!” the girl who Izuku recognized as Kayano accused.

“Ha!” he laughed once again, raising his hands up. “Is that right? I’d love to see your evidence, Sherlock. Tropical islands are a hotbed for all sorts of icky viruses.”

At that, Kayano stuttered, finding herself at a loss for an answer. The same girl with the bob laughed, smiling and holding up a finger confidently as she walked out of the group, “And yet we were spit up and on different parts of the island all day. The only time we were together was for dinner on the shipboard restaurant. But Mimura and Okajima bowed out of dinner to work on the video, and it just so happens they’re both under the weather; which makes your free drinks the only viable suspect.” She put her finger to the center of her forehead before continuing, “And since you served them…” She pointed at the man triumphantly. “You, sir, are the poisoner! Elementary!” 

Izuku stared ahead, his eyes wide from shock at her reasoning and observation skills, but he couldn’t help but feel like the display was unnecessary. “ _It was already obvious he was the culprit. Him appearing at the resort just before everyone got sick and now being here to attack is incriminating enough when you consider that the virus is manmade and couldn’t possibly be found naturally…_ ” he thought to himself, tuning out whatever the students began talking about. 

He broke out of his thoughts when the assassin chuckled, a devious smirk appearing on his face as if he were in control. Suddenly, Karasuma shook and fell to his knees, groaning. There was a yelp of surprise from the students, and Midoriya’s body tensed. “Well, congrats on uncovering my identity, but I’m afraid it’s a little too late.” 

“He’s a poisoner, children. An expert at the surreptitious application of his craft,” Korosensei said somberly. 

“Not to toot my own horn, but the gas was a homemade concoction,” the assassin smiled, holding up an arm to gesture to Karasuma. “One whiff turns enemies into statues. Fresh air disperses the runoff, so there’s no trace.” Their teacher pushed himself up some to look at the assassin. He was clearly struggling to perform even that simple movement. 

“ _Crap! This is bad_ ,” Midoriya panicked, holding his hand over his mouth. “ _With Mr. Karasuma out of commission, who’s going to protect them?_ ” This was beginning to remind him far too much of the villain attack. 

“Now, then,” the man started, “I guess it’s safe to assume you’re not here to trade. I’ll have to tell the big man negotiations deteriorated.” He shrugged, as if it weren’t that big of a deal and began to turn around back to where he had come originally. “Oh well you win some you lose some.” As he turned, he stopped when he saw a few students blocking his way. 

The green-haired boy gasped, watching with intrigue. He had seen them move, but they were at the door before he even knew it. There was definitely something up with these kids. He squeaked and ducked behind the corner he was peeking around when he saw a few of them come towards his hall, likely to block off the exits. 

“First rule, coming up against an enemy,” one of the students started distantly. 

“Scout the exits, block their retreat,” another voice, this time female, finished. 

“Cut off their communications,” one that sounded like Terasaka added. 

“We’ve learned from the best; isn’t that right, Mr. K?” the first voice continued. 

Izuku glanced around the corner and gasped when he saw Mr. Karasuma picking himself up from the floor slowly. How was he still moving? “You were a tad too quick to show us your true colors,” he said in a raspy voice that was hardly audible to Midoriya. “You should’ve kept quiet and reported us to your boss.” 

The assassin turned around to face Karasuma, pulling up his mask as he went. “Hmph! So you can still speak, huh?” he said pointedly. “First rule when up against numerous enemies. Cut off the head, and the body dies.” He pulled another canister from his belt, shouting, “Observe!” 

Before he could open the canister of gas, Karasuma had kicked him square in the face. As he fell to the floor with blood trailing from his mouth, their teacher stumbled and struggled to regain his balance before eventually crumbling to the floor. 

“Oh no, Mr. Karasuma!” Izuku muttered worriedly under his breath. The main guy was taken down, but what about their teacher? The assassin never specified if the gas was lethal or permanent. “ _What’re we going to do now? We can’t make it to the top while dragging an unconscious body around, and we can’t just leave him either!_ ” Midoriya spiralled into his thoughts, putting a hand over his mouth again as a precaution. He was so zoned out that he didn’t notice the students tying up the man and hiding him under a table. 

The green-haired teen was stopped when Karasuma came to after being lifted up by a student. “Sir, you can’t keep going like this. You’ve got to lie down,” the boy who was supporting him insisted. 

“Just give me half an hour. I’ll be fine,” their teacher said lowly, his voice still quieter than usual. “Don’t do anything crazy.” 

The students all began moving forward again with one of them supporting Mr. Karasuma. Just like he had been doing all night, Izuku followed them from a distance. Other than the group halting to stare disapprovingly at Korosensei and spin him around at a high speed after he made a joke about summer vacation being in full swing, the group didn’t stop. Izuku hadn’t heard much of what was said, but it was something about them becoming independent. 

Finally, when they came up to the fifth floor scenic walkway, the group stopped suddenly when they spotted a man leaning up against the glass. He wore black pants, a matching black shirt with a grey stripe down the center, a long green coat over it, and… a pearl necklace? His hair was long and blonde. 

While the students whispered amongst themselves about the man, Midoriya was trying his best to stay hidden further down the way while still seeing the group and the man. Suddenly, the stillness was broken, quite literally, when the man reached behind him and gripped the glass so hard that it shattered, earning a shocked yelp from the students. “Boring,” he said aloud, bringing his hand away from the glass. “I can hear your footsteps, people. I wanted to kill someone interesting, not a bunch of amateurs. Ain’t your squadron leader supposed to be some kinda special forces dick, or did he get bagged? Hun.” 

“ _This guy’s different… He must have some strength enhancement Quirk to make his grip strength so powerful. But who’s gonna fight him? Karasuma can’t. I could fight him, but if I lose control, not only will I be a burden but I’ll draw lots of attention to us._ ” He bit down on his lip as he thought hard on what to do. Him fighting was the safest option for the students but not for the mission. 

“Hun. Tough break,” the man went on, sending a pointed look towards the group who were still hiding. “Guess the gas got to him before I had a chance, hun.” He raised up his hand, pointing a finger towards the group as if it were a gun. “Smog live, or did they kill each other at the same time, like men? Hun, lemme see ya,” he motioned with his finger for them to come out. 

Slowly, the class came out, everyone looking somewhat nervous. Well, that is until Karma voiced the general opinion of the students, “Dude. What’s with all the stupid ‘huns’?” 

“Hun. It’s how samurai’s talk. Read someplace they used to do it all the time to sound intimidating,” he explained, now smiling. “I like the way it plays. Makes me feel badass.” He was strange to say the least, but he was no less of a threat. The assassin’s hands raised, palm up, and he began cracking his fingers, like he was preparing for a fight. “This is actually the first time I’ve tried it out, so no big. Hun, I might decide to drop it once I’ve killed you. No one else’s heard me talk like this, so it’d be a clean slate.” 

“Your hands, sir,” Korosensei began. “Are those the only “tools of the trade” at your disposal?” 

By now, the man had moved his palm towards the kids, still cracking the joints. “Makes staying incognito easy as pie. Someone pats me down, I got nothin’. But I can still snap their neck,” he bragged as he finished flexing his hands. “These babies know what’s up. Hun, they do.” Balling one into a fist and the other prepared to grab, he held them out in front of him menacingly. “Sometimes when the mood strikes me I can crush a skull.” He snapped the other hand shut as an example. 

Now Izuku was really considering jumping in. All Might wouldn’t hide behind a corner while an assassin threatened junior high kids. No, he’d be in front of them, protecting them and ready to die for them. But the mission… 

“Funny thing ‘bout bein’ this good. The better you get at sendin’ folks to the sweet hereafter, the more you crave usin’ your gifts for somethin’ beyond just plain killing,” the assassin admitted. “I mean, you still wanna kill, hun. You just wish someone’d give you a real challenge. That’s what blows about this. I was hopin’ for a worthy adversary. Instead I get… you. You don’t know what a pain it is to snuff out a whole group, hun,” he finished, digging around in his pocket before pulling out what looked like a radio. “I’m callin’ the boss to come clean this place up.” 

Before Izuku had time to even think about activating his Quirk, something slammed against the assassin’s hand, crushing the radio up against the glass. “Speaking of letdowns…” It was Karma, holding one of the plants that had been nearby. “You seem fairly average for a professional. And I can break glass, too, if that’s all it takes,” he mocked with a sort of laugh. “What I wouldn’t do is call in reinforcements as an opening move. But then I’m not especially threatened by ‘a bunch of amateurs.’”

The rest of the students were shocked, including Midoriya. “ _Is he trying to get himself killed?_ ” 

“Karma! Stop!” Mr. Karasuma began, lifting himself a bit. 

“Not so fast, Mr. Karasuma,” Korosensei interrupted, gaining his attention. “The boy’s chin is down. Karma typically enters a fight with his chin angled upward. It shows disdain. He’s literally looking down his nose at his opponent. This is different. True, his words may be dripping with arrogance, but his eyes are staring daggers. He’s alert, locking his opponent’s gaze. Finals were quite a blow to his precious ego. But I suspect he’s taken the lessons of that failure to heart.” 

“Hmph. All right. Put your money where your mouth is,” the assassin returned as he took off his coat and cracked his hands again. 

“Go at him with everything you’ve got, Karma!” Korosensei encouraged him from the sideline. “You’re going head to head... with an adult!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I had planned for this chapter to be all of the hotel, but I hadn’t thought it would take me so long. I figured it’s better to split it between two chapters than to make one giant chapter. Besides, it was better than making you guys wait even longer for an update. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, an update! Not too long after the last! I really wanted to get my ass in gear with this. I’m really into this story, and im glad so many others are too! Also, I realized I forgot something in the last chapter. When Izuku jumped up the cliff using One for All, I forgot to mention that his legs hurt afterward. It’s been added now, but I wanted to mention it here so no one had to go dig around in the last chapter for it. Anyhow, let’s move on with the chapter. 
> 
> As mentioned previously, major spoilers for the following episodes: Karma Time/2nd Period, XX Time, Nagisa Time, Game Over, and All Might. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or Assassination Classroom.

Midoriya crouched behind the curved wall of the scenic hallway, peering around just enough so he could keep track of what was happening while also remaining unnoticed by the assassin and the students. Korosensei’s words had given him more hope for the red-head, but he was still prepared to jump at a moment’s notice in case anything went south. 

Karma and the assassin stared each other down before the red-head made a move, going to swipe at him with the plant. His opponent grabbed it and held it tightly. “Nice try, kid. But, as far as weapons go, hun, I’d have gone with harder.” With a grunt, he snapped the plant in half. 

“I guess I’ll have to do without,” Karma said as he dropped the plant. 

The assassin let out a yell as he reached out for the red-head, who dodged and defended the quick grasps at his head with almost ease. Izuku gasped softly, his eyes riveted to the fight. He was dodging the attacks like a pro, ducking under and around his hands like they were moving in slow motion, using his hands to block or redirect the man’s hands in another direction. He really wished he had his notebook right about now. Whatever technique he was using to defend looked useful. 

“Those are your defensive moves, are they not, Mr. Karasuma?” Korosensei asked. 

Mr. Karasuma didn’t answer, but it was obvious to everyone that the answer was yes. The fight continued on for a few moments until the assassin suddenly stopped making moves. “Hm? What’s the problem? Evasive maneuvers ain’t gonna win this. You have’ta come in for an attack!” the assassin said, disgruntled by the lack of any real fight. 

Karma lowered his arms. “Oh, you don’t say? And what if all I’m really tryin’ to do is keep you occupied? I mean, my buddies are kinda hopin’ to sneak by, so, maybe I’m just bein’ clever,” he cast a glance at his peers behind him.

The man glared hard at the red-head, not even bothering to respond. 

“Aw, relax. I’m pretty underhanded on the best of days. But this is one fight I want to win fair and square,” he said, cracking his knuckles. Placing a foot behind him so that his body was facing sideways, he began hopping lighty from side to side, like he was ready to dodge and land hits back. “No tricks, no cheating, no holdin’ out. Just you and me. Now, like men.” 

Midoriya’s jaw almost dropped. “ _He can’t be serious…!_ ” he thought, looking on with disbelief. “ _Even if he can dodge, those attacks earlier were too quick. They left no opening for a counter. If he tries to dodge and attack at the same time, he’s bound to be caught._ ”

“Be my guest, hun. I like the cut of your jib,” the assassin replied, impressed. “See, this is what I’ve been talkin’ about!” he gestured to Karma. “Two equals, mano y mano.” The assassin squared himself up, his hands ready. “A real battle to the death, hun.” 

To Izuku’s surprise, Karma charged in, swinging a kick that was promptly blocked with the assassin’s arms. He swung his arm, narrowly missing the man’s head as he dodged. Karma threw an undercut that was swiftly dodged and then attempted to knee him, which was blocked yet again by his knee. 

The assassin winced, grunting as he hopped to keep pressure off the leg Karma had hit, and lowered himself to ground. The red-head moved in quick to strike a good blow, but just as he got close, another purple cloud of gas was shot straight at his face. He groaned softly before going limp and being caught by his hair by the assassin. “Say goodnight, you little punk,” he muttered, letting the empty canister clank to the ground. 

Midoriya sucked in a quiet gasp that was cut short by his hand covering his mouth again as he looked on worriedly. “ _Should I try to save him? No, he’s too fast. I’d have to use One for All to get to him before he could injure Karma. I’ll just have to wait and see what he does._ ”

“Sorry, kid. You’re underhanded on the best’a days. I’m underhanded, like, every day,” the man said as he lowered Karma down to the ground and grabbed Karma’s head in his other hand, much to Izuku’s horror.

“You son of a bitch!” Yoshida shouted. “He wanted to fight you like a man and this is how you respond?” 

“Oh come on,” the assassin complained. “This ain’t the place for that, kid; get over it, hun.” He lifted the red-head up. “Look, you can’t get hung up on ethics. I’m an assassin. This biz don’t reward folks who play by the rules.” Midoriya’s internal debate on intervening was cut short when he noticed Karma’s arm reach into his pocket and begin to slowly lift out a canister like the one the assassin had used. “Hun, if you got a canister of gas? Use it. If he was all that, he’d have done the same-” He was cut short as he was hit point blank with purple gas.

As it cleared, the assassin lowered Karma back to the floor and choked on a mouthful of the fumes. “You…” he attempted to speak only to choke further. He hand slipped off Akabane as he doubled over, leaning on his knees to stay standing.

“Guess great minds think alike,” the red-head spoke smugly, holding a napkin over his mouth for safety. “Now what was it you were saying about me being ‘all that?’”

“How di… How did you not… breathe it in? I-I sprayed you… at point blank range. You should be paralyzed, hun,” the man managed to say, straightening his knees and reaching into his shirt for a knife. 

Popping the blade out, he went for Karma only to have his attack dodge and his other arm grabbed tightly. Using his weight, the red-head shoved him down to the floor, pulling his arm back in the process and making the assassin groan. “C’mon, Terasaka! What’re you waiting for? I’m gonna need duct tape and every free hand we got to hold this crazy bastard down!” 

Terasaka sighed, reaching up to scratch his temple. “Yeah, all right. Fine.” As he and several other boys ran forward, he continued, “You’ve been yanking this creep’s chain all along, huh?” The group dog-piled the assassin, making him cry out. “Fair fight, my ass,” Terasaka commented with a smirk while another boy got out some duct tape. 

“Stay on guard while you’re taping him up,” Karasuma advised. “He’s incapacitated, but he might be strong enough to spring back before too long.” 

“Yes, sir,” the boys responded almost robotically. 

In a matter of minutes, the assassin’s arms were taped behind his back and his legs were folded and taped together. For extra measure, they had put more bindings around his shoulders to prevent him from reaching. He growled from his position on the floor, glaring up at Karma who was tossing the empty gas canister up and down in his hand. 

“Handy, right? Lifted it off that Smog weirdo a while ago,” he said. “Still, disappointing it’s a ‘one-time use’ type-a deal.” 

“How did you see it comin’?” the assassin asked. Midoriya had been wondering that as well. “You must’ve held your breath when I sprayed you. How’d you know to do that when my hands were empty? No way you could’ve told I had anything on me!”

“That’s the whole point. With you, I was on guard against everything but bare hands,” the red-head explained. 

The man glared harder at him, muttering a, “Hun.” 

“As far as I know, you probably were lookin’ forward to an honest fight. But you’re also on someone else’s payroll, so you don’t get to choose,” Karma sat down in front of the assassin, cross-legged. “You’d’ve had to stop us by any means necessary. I would’ve done the exact same thing in your shoes. In a way, my mistrust was a compliment.” 

“The anguish of defeat had never darkened Karma’s door. Finals provided our cocky comrade a much-needed reality check,” Korosensei said softly. “Failure humanized the perspective of his former foes. He suddenly found himself among their number. His picture of the world altered drastically, leaving him with a healthy respect for those around him. He was able to foresee his adversary’s moves because he didn’t underestimate his abilities. Something he only learned through his previous failure. We must see our opponent, not as an obstacle, but as a person. Toiling in the shadow of defeat, we taste true victory. It is a pleasure to see you take this lesson to heart, Karma. I’m very excited about what your future holds in store.” 

The assassin hummed, “Hun, hats off to ya. You’re nothin’ to sneeze at. I may be beaten, but it was a pleasure to know that you-”

“Oh, we’re not done,” Karma interrupted, confusing the man. He held up two bottles, one of which was green and the other orange. “No, I’m just getting started.” 

The assassin’s face went blank and he asked, “What in the hell are those s’posed to be?” 

“Mustard and wasabi,” he answered with a smile. “You never know when you’re gonna need ‘em to shove up a nose. 

Midoriya’s hand shot to his mouth to muffle his cry of surprise. Thankfully, any noise he did make was drowned out in the much louder cry from the rest of the students. “ _With the way Korosensei talked about him, I thought he was better than that!_ ” 

“Do what?” the assassin yelled, his face pulled into a grimace. 

The red-head pulled something that looked like a strap with some hook out of his bag. “Part of keepin’ my guard up meant I had to play nice. But, hey, now that we’ve got you all bound up, I can let loose,” he said as he put the contraption around the man’s head while the others looked on in disgust. “You’ll want to hold still or that special clip’s gonna rip your nostrils off,” Karma advised after some resistance from him.

Once he was finished, he poured out the rest of his bag’s contents onto the floor, showing a number of other items that appeared to be specifically for his own special brand of non-lethal toture. “Now let’s see. You’ve got your jalapenos, your hatch chilies, your ghost peppers, those are a kick in the balls, right? And a pitch of garlic for heart-health.” 

“ _Is no one going to stop him?_ ” Izuku thought as he watched on, both transfixed and horrified. 

“Well, hun, what cha think?” the red-head asked deviously, leaning forward with the orange tube. “Show us that samurai willpower?” He stuck the tube into his nose and squeezed some of the contents into the man’s nose, making him give a muffled scream that only seemed to increase Karma’s amusement. 

“So, uh. I notice Karma’s still a sadist,” Nagisa commented, just as horrified as the rest of his class. 

“I’m very concerned about what his future holds in store,” Korosensei spoke up, backtracking on his previous statement. 

“Who walks around with this stuff in their bag? Ugh,” Terasaka asked as he put the ‘be prepared’ bag back into the red-head’s backpack. After a minute or two of torture, Terasaka spoke up again, “Can we keep movin’ please? Someone’ll spot us.” 

“‘Cause you stick out like a sore thumb,” Karma replied as he got up off the floor after having finished his fun, which elicited a sarcastic laugh from the other. 

The group finally moved on. It felt like they had been in that scenic hallway for an eternity. It wasn’t long before they got to the stairs, which the group began to climb, save for Izuku. He usually waited until most everyone was at the top. 

“Attention. The terrace is just up these stairs,” Ritsu informed from someone’s phone. 

“Might be tricky. This is the club floor,” the girl with orange pigtails said. 

“Correct. The Executive Floor can be accessed via the staircase just off the lounge air,” Ritsu showed the map to them, indicating where they were and where the areas she spoke of were. “Unfortunately, the back entrance has a manual lock on it, so we’ll need to detour around and through the bar to open it and let the others in.” 

“So we’re flying by the seat of our pants,” a girl with a short ponytail concluded. 

“A bar’s the last place we belong,” the student supporting Karasuma said, glancing at the man who was clearly still not able to hold himself up. 

“Korosensei and Mr. K, you hide here,” the ponytail girl spoke up, referring to the staircase they were currently in. “Leave the tricky part to those best qualified. We’ll unlock the door to the VIP stairs. You fellas might be out of your dept in a club, but us girls’ll do just fine.” 

“Yeah we will!” the girl with the bob from earlier agreed excitedly. 

“No way. I’m sorry, it’s too dangerous,” Karasuma declined quickly. 

“Ah. Well, plan B?” Karma said, looking towards Nagisa. The rest of the students followed his gaze a tad confused until his idea dawned on them. The blunette glanced around, clearly a tad nervous from all the eyes on him. 

The tall girl with the ponytail from before took Korosensei from him and said, “Alright, you’re coming with us then.”

“Huh?!” the boy gave a confused look, raising a brow. 

“We need a boy to accompany us into the bar, so Karasuma won’t worry,” she began to explain as she handed Korosensei off to Karma. “You’ll be easiest to pass off as a girl.” 

“What?!” the blunette exclaimed. “Why do I have to cross-dress?” 

“You’re more likely to stick out then,” the purple bob girl pointed out. “We need you to look like part of the group!” 

“But-” he started to protest but one of the other girls grabbed him by the hand and began dragging him ahead. 

“We don’t have time to argue, Nagisa,” she said, the other girls following suit. 

Izuku stared after the girls from his position hidden behind the corner at the very bottom of the staircase, feeling pity for the blunette. Was it bad he had thought the blunette was female the whole time? 

The green-haired boy leaned back against the wall, letting out a soft sigh. He didn’t like being in one spot for too long since it increased the risk of them getting spotted, but it would give him a few minutes to think about everything that had been on his mind. 

  
“ _I knew they were trying to kill Korosensei, so it’s not that much of a stretch for them to be taught by assassins. I mean, isn’t it like U.A., where we’re taught how to be heroes by pros? Except I don’t know why they would be teaching a bunch of kids how to be assassins unless they had a good reason…_ ” Midoriya turned his gaze up to the ceiling, hand good hand reaching up to rub his chin as he strained for any idea only to come up blank. 

But there was something else that had been bothering him. “ _Korosensei’s the only odd thing I’ve seen this whole time. Besides those assassin’s from earlier, no one’s been… weird. It’s so uncommon to find places with a mostly quirkless population and even then, some of them would have some traits inherited from their parents. So what’s with-_ ” 

“Hey you!” Izuku was startled out of his thoughts, his head snapping towards the voice to see a burly man dressed like the security guards he had seen before. “What’re you doing in here?” he asked, beginning to jog over to Midoriya. 

“ _Crap! What’s he doing here?_ ” He took a step back, his eyes widening as he realized the whole group could be caught. The guard would have to pass the entrance to the stairs and see them waiting. “ _There’s no time for that. He’s going to see the rest of the class!_ ” There was only one thing to do. Clenching his fist, he activated his Quirk and let its energy course through his limb, now alight with the vein-like pattern of One for All. The guard didn’t stop, but his face faltered a bit. Once he was close enough, Izuku threw a hard punch, nailing him square in the jaw and sending him to the floor with a thud. 

The green-haired boy breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that he was knocked out cold and released the energy. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” Karasuma called out, sending Izuku right back on edge. What was he gonna do now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, so, uh, I was going to make this just a two parter thing. Y’know, like it’s split into two chapters, but after seeing that the word count of the currently unfinished chapter was ~5000, I decided I’d just split it into three parts. A good chunk of the next chapter’s already been written up, but man, I did not think anyone would want to read a chapter that’s upwards of 5000 words. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed. Until the next chapter!


	5. I Am Here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna start by telling you guys that in the last chapter I messed up when describing how Izuku used One for All when punching the guard. I described it as if he were using Full Cowling, but he was only using the energy throughout his arm and no other part of his body. Sorry for the confusion, and the mistake has been corrected. Also, I’m big stupid and didn’t check, but apparently Izuku broke two fingers during the U.S.J. Incident, so that’s also been fixed. Anyhow, let’s move on with the chapter. 
> 
> As mentioned previously, major spoilers for the following episodes: Karma Time/2nd Period, XX Time, Nagisa Time, Game Over, and All Might. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or Assassination Classroom.

After a brief panic, he decided it would be best for him to just come out. No use in hiding anymore. “Um, it’s me,” he called back a bit sheepish, coming around the corner to stand at the foot of the steps. 

At his appearance, there was a surprised gasp from the whole group. “I thought I told you to stay behind!” Karasuma berated as Midoriya began to climb the stairs. 

“I know, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that I could help,” he replied, rubbing the back of his head. 

Karasuma sighed. “There’s no point in you going back now. And someone tie him up please,” he motioned towards the guard who lay knocked out on the floor. Now that Karasuma thought about it, if he was capable of knocking a man unconscious that quickly, then maybe he could be helpful. 

“Wait, what?” Izuku stopped in his tracks not that far away from the rest while a few boys passed him with duct tape in hand. “Really?” 

“What? Did you think I was going to send you back if we caught you?” Mr. K asked. “Besides, if you made it this far without getting caught, I think you can handle the rest of this mission. We’re almost to the top.” 

“If I may ask, what exactly was your plan, Midoriya?” Korosensei spoke up curiously. 

“Well, I thought I’d just follow from a distance. If something went wrong, I was going to step in,” he explained, his eyes looking to the floor. 

“Ah, so me getting sprayed by that assassin earlier wasn’t good enough for your talent, I guess?” the red-head holding Korosensei smirked with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Wha-! No! It was nothing like that!” Izuku shook his head and waved his hands in front of him frantically. “I just didn’t think I could do anything without causing a whole lot of noise and drawing a lot of guards to us!” 

“Relax,” Karma drawled, leaning against the wall. “I was only joking with you, bush-head.” 

Midoriya’s face went comically flat, a little squeak coming from him as he attempted to say something. “My name’s Midoriya,” he corrected quietly. 

“Hey, did something happen to your hand while you were following us?” Isogai asked, pointing to his left hand, which was still covered with the fabric elbow guard.

“Oh,” Izuku lifted up his left arm to show his hand better. “Some of my fingers are just broken. It happened earlier before we got to Okinawa.” 

“You can’t just leave an injury like that untreated!” Korosensei cried, much like a concerned parent. “It’ll only get worse with time! Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” 

“Um, well, everything happened so fast with everyone getting sick…” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck again and looking off to the ceiling. 

Korosensei sighed heavily. “Here. Let me see it. I can gauge how bad the wound is and how they should be properly treated.” 

The green-haired boy grimaced but reached up to pull back the elbow guard, hesitating for just a second before pulling it down gently to reveal his broken fingers. The group gasped, some wincing at the sight. Even Korosensei seemed off put by the severity of it. “Oh my…” he trailed off, eyeing it worriedly. “Just by looking at them I can tell they’re likely broken in more than one area, and the tissue is badly bruised. Mr. Karasuma, do we have anything that can be used to set them? If someone’s willing, I can guide them through the process.” 

“No, I don’t think I have anything on me,” Mr. K shook his head stiffly. “Didn’t think I’d need bandages and splints on vacation.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine,” Izuku piped up, covering his hand back over with the elbow guard and wincing as his fingers throbbed. Now that he wasn’t focused on staying out of sight, the pain was a lot more noticeable. “Getting the antidote is more important.” 

Their teacher sighed again. “As much as I don’t want to, I think we’ll have to leave it like that until we get back to the resort. Try to keep them from moving much,” Korosensei advised, receiving a nod from Midoriya. 

“How’d you break them like that anyway?” Terasaka asked from behind him. “How d’you break your thumb and middle finger without breakin’ the rest of ‘em?” 

“Oh, you see, it’s because-” Midoriya began to explain but was cut off when the door to the VIP stairs opened up and the tall girl with a ponytail from earlier stepped out. 

“Sorry we-” she stopped short upon seeing Izuku. “Hey, aren’t you that kid from the beach? How’d you get here?” 

“I thought you were supposed to stay back,” the girl with the purple bob said from behind the other girl, pointing towards him. 

“Uh, it’s a long story,” Karasuma answered for him. “Not important right now. Just know he’s here.”

“Um, alright,” the girl said, a bit confused but not bothering to ask any further on the situation. “Right through here.” She motioned for them all to follow. 

Once they were all through the door, they could see the rest of the girls along with Nagisa, who wore a dress. “Can I have my clothes back now, please?” he asked impatiently while Karma snuck a quick photo on his phone. As if on cue, one of the girls took the clothes he had been wearing out of her bag and handed them to him. The blunette muttered a thanks before walking off, presumably towards someplace he could change. 

While they waited for Nagisa, Korosensei and Karasuma caught the girls up on the situation, and they introduced themselves to Midoriya. By the time Nagisa had gotten back, he knew pretty much all the students’ names that he hadn’t learned earlier and Karasuma had begun to stand on his own without needing Isogai for support.

“That was some rather questionable territory you had to navigate. No one got hands-y with you, I hope?” Korosensei asked worriedly. 

The girls smiled, a few shaking their heads. “We held our own,” the now named Meg answered.

Nagisa came up from behind the girls with a frown on his face, sighing. Kayano turned to him, still smiling. “Oh, you changed out of your dress. That was fast.” 

“Not fast enough,” he replied. 

Kayano’s smile disappeared when she noticed her friend’s down-trodden demeanor. “What’s bothering you?” 

“Nothing. I feel so stupid. I mean, let’s face it. You girls didn’t need me in there. I didn’t contribute anything,” he said, his shoulders tensing as he looked down at the ground. 

“You were comic relief, dude! That’s big!” Karma interrupted, holding up his phone to show the picture he had taken earlier. 

“Delete that immediately!” Nagisa cried, a light blush appearing on his face upon seeing evidence that he had ever dressed up in the getup. 

Kaede giggled at his reaction. “You did a lot, Nagisa,” she reassured. “I know one person who’s better off ‘cause you were there.” 

As the class began moving up the stairs, Isogai decided to pitch his opinion in. “Not gonna lie. That dress looked good on you,” he said, turning a bit towards him. By now, Mr. Karasuma had regained enough strength to walk on his own for the part, save for a hand on the boy’s shoulder just in case. “Historically, an assassin who can pull off either gender is a huge asset in the field.” 

“I don’t like where this is going,” Nagisa replied, his blush returning. 

“He’s right,” Karma joined in. “‘Cept I’m not so sure if I buy you as a dude.” 

“I’d really appreciate it if we dropped the subject!” the blunette said loudly, embarrassed. 

“We’re trying to be stealthy. Keep your voice down,” Karasuma reminded lowly, receiving a, “Yes sir,” from Nagisa. “We’re in this operation's final phase. Talk to me, Ritsu.” 

“Yes, sir,” the digital girl’s voice piped up from someone’s phone. “The VIP floor is just around the corner. The guests here don’t rely solely on hotel security, though.” Karasuma, along with a few students, peered around the corner, spotting two guards in front of where they needed to go. “They make it a point of bringing their own.” 

“Man, these guys look like they eat rent-a-cops for breakfast,” Sugaya commented. 

“I’m demoralized,” Okano added. 

“You think they're in league with our target, or what?” Toka asked curiously. “I mean, technically they could be anyone’s minions, right?” 

“Like it even matters,” Terasaka said in a hushed tone, cracking his knuckles. “Either way, we’re gonna have to take ‘em down to get through.” 

“But we’ll need to take them down quietly in order to not attract any attention,” Izuku spoke up, hoping to stop anyone from doing anything rash. If the previous scenarios were anything to go by, he got the feeling they were more reckless. “Do we have any way to do that?” His Quirk certainly wouldn’t work. The chances of him losing control were too high for him to risk.

“Excellent point, Terasaka and Midoriya,” Korosensei said suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “And I think the answer to your question lies in the weapon Terasaka’s been hiding in his backpack.” 

“Tch. Great. You have X-ray vision in this form, too?” he said sarcastically as he took his backpack off. 

“You’ll have to take both guards down at once to keep ‘em from calling for backup,” Karasuma advised as the boy dug around in his bag. 

“Kinda figured as much, thanks,” he replied a tad rudely. “Kimura, help me out. I’ll wait, you go out there and lead ‘em this way.” 

The short, green-haired boy named Kimura looked at him with disbelief. “Dude, are you crazy? How’m I s’posed to do that?” 

“You figure it out!” Teraska replied, a little more hoarsely than he normally spoke. It was hard to tell if he was just trying to keep quiet or if there was another reason. 

As if on cue, Karma leaned into Kimura’s ear with a devious smile and said, “I’ve got a good idea if you’re not a wuss.” Izuku looked at the red-head with a deadpan expression. He really didn’t like the sounds of it. 

Karma quickly gave the other boy his idea, and before long, he was marching down the hall towards the guards. Both men turned to him upon hearing the footsteps, and one of them grunted, “Help you, kid?” 

“Oh, wow!” Kimura brought a hand up to his forehead like he was shading his eyes from the sun and scanned the hallway. “Not a single active brain cell in sight! Nope!” He stopped to point at the two. “Just two big dumb walls of meat wearing clothes!” The boy began turning around, speaking over his shoulder, “Somebody really ought to call animal control. Sheesh.” He turned fully and began walking back down the hall, both men staring at him with unreadable expressions before they both suddenly took off after him. 

“C’mere!” one yelled. 

“Why you runnin’?” the other growled. 

“Who the hell is this little piss-ant?” the one with shades asked when neither of them were catching up. In fact, it seemed that Kimura was getting further ahead. 

“And why’s he so fast?” the other added. 

The boy sprinted past the corner, giving Terasaka a heads up. “Let’s do it!” he said to Yoshida as he came out from the corner and tackled one of the guards down. 

“Right behind ya!” the other said as he tackled the second down. In an instant, the two boys shoved the stun guns into the men’s necks, making them cry out. 

“Hey wait, why stun guns?” Nagisa, who was now holding Korosensei again, asked. 

“Well, I bought ‘em to see if they’d be any good against the octopus,” Terasaka replied as he stood from the knocked out guard’s body. “But I never thought I’d be usin’ them on actual people.” 

“Those cost a fortune!” Meg gasped. “How’d you afford equipment like this?” 

Terasaka cleared his throat a tad nervously. “Uh, I came into some money,” he said, looking away from them. “Odd jobs, mostly. Nothin’ special.” 

Karasuma stopped and gasped as realization took over his features, making Izuku anxious. Did he know them? 

“Expertly done, Terasaka,” Korosensei congratulated. “I don’t believe it would be remiss to rifle through their pockets, do you?” The boy glanced at the octopus over his shoulder, confused, before following through with what Korosensei had suggested. “A bit of due diligence and once can find the most useful of items on such gentlemen,” their teacher went on as Terasaka held up two handguns, making everyone go a bit pale. 

“Real guns?” they said collectively, eyeing the weapons with apprehension. 

“That’s correct, children. Chiba? Hayami?” the octopus called, the two named students pulling their gaze from the gun to Korosensei. “I think you two should be the ones to have them.” Both students gasped with shock. “Alas, Mr. Karasuma hasn’t yet sufficiently recovered from his encounter with Smog to handle a gun. The reality of our situation is this: you two are or best sharpshooters. 

“That’s kinda outta left field, sir,” Chiba said, his voice a little shaky. 

“That said,” Korosensei began, catching everyone’s attention again. “I’ll allow no killing. That I won’t.” His point was emphasized by the words “No killing” and an x written on his face. “Do not underestimate your skill. In the right hands, a firearm is all the more impressive for not causing injury.” The two popped open the guns, looking in at the ammo inside nervously. “Shall we proceed, children?” he asked after a moment to snap them out of their stupor. “If our experience thus far is anything to go on, the enemy’s presence here is relatively modest. By even the most conservative estimate, we’ve thinned their ranks by half.” 

“ _ Really? I would have thought they’d have brought more than just assassins into this. Plenty of villains who would work as bodyguards _ ,” Izuku thought to himself. 

“Yeah! That’s what I’m sayin’! Who’s he got left?” Terasaka exclaimed and clenched his fist. 

“Okay, team. Proceed with caution. The next stage of infiltration is the VIP-only emergency staircase,” Ritsu began as the group moved through the entrance. “There’s an empty concert hall on the eighth floor we’ll have to sneak through to access it.” 

The class hung low to ground and moved quickly and quietly behind the red seats of the concert hall. Izuku mimicked their posture and movements as best he could, but it was obvious he hadn’t been trained like they had. Thankfully, he was good enough to at least keep himself quieter than normal. 

As the class was scattered about, hidden by the rows of chairs, a man in a black overcoat and red shirt stepped out from backstage. As he walked, he pulled a gun and stuck the barrel of it into his mouth, his eyes losing focus and pointing in opposite directions. When he got to the front of the stage, he stopped suddenly, pulling the gun out of his mouth and turning his head to stare out into the auditorium

Hiding behind one of the middle row seats, Izuku clasped a hand over his mouth and attempted to keep his breathing even. “ _ Did he see us..? _ ” 

“Fifteen. No, wait,” the man began talking to himself. “Sixteen total. And young. Mid-teens or thereabouts. You can tell by their breathing. Everyone not laid up with the virus is here.”

Midoriya’s eyes widened again, both shocked and impressed by the man’s ability. “ _ Is this his Quirk? Can he tell where people are somehow? _ ” He turned to peer out at him through the crack in between the seats. 

Suddenly, he threw his gun back and shot one of the lights behind him, shattering it into pieces and sending everyone in the room on edge. “FYI, this room is completely soundproof,” he informed. “You’ll all be Swiss cheese long before anyone comes to the rescue.” The man twirled the gun expertly, looking an odd cross between intimidating and silly because of his unfocused eyes. “Come one, we all know you ain’t got the grapes for homicide. Surrender like good li’l boys and girls and we’ll go see the Big Guy-” The assassin was cut off by a gunshot and a bullet narrowly missing him, instead hitting another light behind him. The man was silent for a moment, his gun now held firmly in his hand before he brought up a hand held remote and turned on the stage lights. 

Everyone squinted at the sudden bright lights glaring directly in their faces, some shielding their eyes with their hands. The assassin tossed the remote carelessly to the side, and he said in an almost ravenous voice, “This is shaping up to be a job I can really sink my teeth into!” He let out a crazed laugh, his shoulders bouncing. 

“ _ A lot more villain-like than assassin-like… _ ” Izuku thought to himself. He always expected assassins to be posed and proper, sort of like villains but with more elegance, like other two previous assassins. “ _ But he’s got an advantage with those lights. They’re too bright for anyone to aim properly. _ ” 

“This is gonna be like a four-star, kill’n’cook free for all!” he said excitedly, aiming his gun towards the seats. There was a gunshot, and Izuku gasped when the bullet came right through the gap next to him. “You there! You’re especially loud.” 

Midoriya pressed himself further against the seat as if that would help. “ _ His aim could rival Snipe’s! _ ” Another gunshot rang out, but this time it had been aimed at Hayami. Once again, the bullet slipped through the small gap in between the seats and narrowly missed her.

“I never forget an enemy’s position once they’ve fired. Acquired that trick in the army. Think of it as battlefield synesthesia. I can echo-locate the source of hostile gunfire with pinpoint accuracy and check my own gun by taste.” The assassin stuck the tip of his gun in his mouth. “Now, then,” he chuckled, pulling the now saliva covered gun away. “I know there’s one more stolen firearm out there.” 

“Standby, Hayami!” Korosensei called out. “Hold your position! Wise decision not to fire, Chiba. Well played. Our opponent doesn’t have a lock on you yet. Hang tight and wait for my signal. I’ll keep an eye on him and tell you when it’s time to shoot.” The assassin scanned the seats confusedly, dumbfounded as to where the voice was coming from until a giggle came from directly in front of him. There, on one of the folded up chairs in the very front, was Korosensei. 

The assassin fired a few bullets at him, but they simply bounced off of Korosensei’s exterior. “Hey! You in the front row! Don’t stare at me!” he yelled as he reloaded his gun before continuing his barrage of gunfire.

Korosensei laughed, his eyes squinting deviously. “A seasoned marksman versus adolescent assassins. Our modest advantage will, I think, be quite enough.” The assassin stopped to reload once again, glaring at Korosensei. “Okay, Kimura!” their teacher called. “Run five seats to your left! Terasaka and Yoshida! Dash three seats to either side!” The students called began to move as instructed, making the assassin look this way and that. “We’ve made a blind spot! Kayano, two rows forward into the gap! Go!” 

Their teacher continued calling out names and ordering them to different areas. The sound of their quick shuffling could be heard throughout the hall as several students moved at a time while the assassin on stage pointed his gun at whatever was moving. He never got the chance to fire, though as the students took cover too quickly. Eventually, his name was called and he scrambled to move over to where his teacher had instructed. Suddenly, Korosensei shouted, “Alternate naming scheme: Student Twelve! Move right and continue prepping!” 

“ _ Prepping? What is he talking about? _ ” Izuku looked to either side of him. There were some close to him, but he guessed student twelve wasn’t near him since none of them seemed to be prepping anything, just waiting until they were called to move again. 

“Students Four and Five, train your camera on the target from between the seats! Use Ritsu to keep Chiba apprised of his movements onstage!” their teacher commanded. “Ponytail, shift position to front-left! Motorcycle Fan, you as well: two seats down!” 

“ _ I see what he’s doing. He may know our positions, but that’s likely all he can tell. If we’re switched up, he won’t know who’s who and be able to shoot Hayami or Chiba! _ ” Midoriya realized while Korosensei continued switching up the students. 

“Alright, Chiba! The moment of truth is upon us,” their teacher said. “Get your bearings, my boy. When I give the command, fire at will!” 

By now, the assassin was pointing in a different direction every second, frantic to find the second firearm. “Crap! Where is he?” he growled. 

“Hayami, you’re on follow-up as needed. Focus on blocking the enemies evasive maneuvers,” Korosensei advised. “Now, a word of advice to our cool-headed sharpshooters who flubbed the assassination attempted earlier today.”

Midoriya had to stop himself from making a noise, his expression comically flat. “ _ Was that really necessary? _ ” 

“Don’t let one failure overshadow the skills you’ve worked so hard to cultivate. The best of us fall short of our abilities from time to time,” he advised. “You maintain a facade of stoic nonchalance, but feel burdened by the confidence your classmates place in you all the same. Few guess at your inner anguish, but it’s there just beneath the surface. You’re not alone in this. You give it a brave face, but you needn’t bear the pressure on your own. If you miss the shot, there’s a fallback strategy. We’ll play hot potato with the gun and continue shuffling until our foe has no idea where the next shot will come from. The reason that strategy will work is because everyone here has tasted the agony of defeat. Yes, there’s pressure, but your classmates are in the same boat. Learn to take solace in that.”

There was a moment of silence before the assassin spoke, “Thanks for the pep-talk. Gave me time to get my bearings and work out a counter-strategy.” Izuku’s blood ran cold at his statement. 

“Okey-dokey! Here we go!” Korosensei called out readily. “Student Twelve! Stand and fire, now!” 

A figure stood from the very end of the front row, posed as if it were aiming a gun. As quickly as the figure was up, the assassin had aimed and fired his gun, nailing a bullet square into the head of whoever had stood, much to Midoriya’s horror. It only took him a second to realize that the person shot was just a dummy. 

While the assassin was still aiming at the decoy, Chiba lunged out from one of the rows and directed his gun at him. A gunshot rang out, but the assassin didn’t move or even flinch for that matter. He turned his head towards Chiba, staring at him confusedly. The man snickered before full on laughing, a smile replacing his confusion. “Nice shootin’ there, son,” he mocked. “Too bad. Now I know whe-” The assassin was cut off when one of the metal support structures of the stage crashed into his back. He barely managed to stay up, aiming his gun out only for it to be shot from his hand by Hayami. He was still for a moment before groaning and collapsing to the floor. 

The students all ran out from behind the seats and up to the stage, all looking a lot happier than most would expect. As he got out from behind his seat, he sighed with relief, letting his body relax. He hadn’t even realized he’d been tense the whole time. 

Izuku hopped up on the stage with the rest of the students, observing the tied up assassin while the students chattered excitedly amongst themselves. He spotted the two sharpshooters, Hayami and Chiba, with the others. “ _ Those two are amazing. I knew they were the best in the class, but still. I think even Snipe and Gunhead would be impressed. _ ” 

Eventually, Karasuma broke up the festivities, noting that they needed to keep moving, and so they did. Into another classy looking hallway, they came to a bend, where a guard was stationed, and Karasuma nabbed the man from behind, putting a hand over his mouth while he choked the man unconscious. “That’s not bad,” he mentioned as he kept the struggling man tightly in his arms. “Looks like a good portion of my mobility’s back.” Karasuma let the man go, his limp body falling to the ground. “I think I’m up to about half-strength.” 

“ _ Half-strength?! _ ” Midoriya thought to himself. “ _ I wonder what sort of Quirk Mr. Karasuma has to be that strong, or if he even has a Quirk at all. _ ” 

Karasuma and a few students peered around the corner to check for more guards but were met with an empty hallway and the entrance to a staircase. “That’ll lead us to the top floor, right?” Nagisa asked. 

“Yep,” Kaede replied. 

“We’re seriously coming down to the wire,” Isogai commented nervously, looking down at his watch. The hour was almost up. 

“Children!” Korosensei called their attention to him. “It occurs to me the mastermind waiting for us above is not attuned to his resources. In fact, thus far his hired hands have been egregiously misused.” 

The green-haired boy blinked blanky. He hadn’t really noticed anything off about the way anyone was placed. The assassins of varying challenge were placed based on their skill to take them out the closer they got. It was very similar to how villains would place their most powerful minions closest to them. 

“Lookouts? Glorified bouncers? This isn’t how one employs assassins,” he went on. “If our foe had aligned the men we’ve encountered with their skill set, they’d have been fearsome indeed.” 

Now it made sense. These weren’t villains, they were assassins, so of course they’d be used differently. “You’ve got a point,” Chiba spoke up. “The last guy wasn’t off target by so much as a centimeter.” 

“And consider Karma’s opponent,” Korosensei reminded. “Normally, the man would have simply snuck up behind him and crushed his windpipe before we even knew of his existence.” 

“No doubt. Sure,” the red-head agreed cooly despite the drop of sweat dripping down the side of his face. 

Mr. K searched the unconscious man, quickly finding an ID in his front breast pocket. “All right. New plan,” he said as he stood. “First off: Isogai, Terasaka, Yoshida, I want…” Whatever else Karasuma was saying got tuned out as Midoriya homed in on Terasaka and Nagisa. The bigger of the two clearly wasn’t looking well, with beads of sweat visible on his forehead and a much dimmer look to his face. 

“What’s your deal?” Midoriya overheard Terasaka as the blunette put his hand to the other’s neck. 

“Dude, you’re seriously burning up,” the smaller whispered worriedly, making Izuku’s eyes narrow with concern. The others had been burning up as well… “You feeling okay? Wait…!” Nagisa began to call out to Mr. K only to have Terasaka cover his mouth with his hand. 

“Shut up!” he said in a hushed tone. “I’m fine. Look, man. I’ve got stamina to spare. It’s just a fever. My system will kick it out.” 

The blunette knocked Terasaka’s hand off of his mouth. “But the virus is deadly!” he reminded. 

“Damn it, Mr. K almost died ‘cause of me! If I hadn’t been an idiot, he wouldn’t have gotten gassed. And in case you hadn’t been keepin’ score, that’s not the first crap I’ve pulled that nearly cost every their lives. If I drop out, I’ll bring the mission down. Who cares if I’m sick? I’m not gonna do that!” he replied stubbornly. 

“Terasaka, don’t!” the blunette begged. 

“Watch me,” he returned in a gravelly voice. He almost reminded Izuku of Kacchan with how headstrong he was being. 

“ _ I’ll keep a close eye on him in case it gets worse, _ ” Izuku thought as he and the rest of the class moved forward and up the staircase. He might as well make himself useful anyway he could. Thus far, he hadn’t really come in handy. Every block in the road was handled well by Karasuma and the class of assassins. Maybe he didn’t need to follow them after all...

When they reached the room, Karasuma stopped suddenly. “Midoriya, I want you to stay out here,” he said, earning a surprised look from said student. “We’ll need to be silent, and I don’t know if you can do that, so instead you’ll act as our safety net. If the guy makes a break for it, then you’ll catch him at the door.” 

“Yes, sir,” Izuku nodded, stepping aside to let the rest of the class sneak into the room. The green-haired boy stood beside the door, ready in case it burst open. A moment later, he heard muffled voices come from the room, one of which was Karasuma and the other he didn’t recognize. What was going on in there?    
  


The room quickly fell silent for a reason unknown to Midoriya, but he waited another minute or two before getting worried. Finally, he worked up the nerve to go in himself, taking slow, careful steps to avoid making noise. He peered around a corner that led into the main part of the suite and was met with an empty room, save for the furniture and the mess of switches on the ground near the table at the back. “What the…” he mumbled as he came out from behind the corner. “ _ What happened in here? And where’d everyone go? _ ” 

A quick glance around the room, and his question was answered. Just to the left of the table, there was an open door. Without thinking, he jogged over to it and went through, climbing the stairs that it led to. “ _ I guess this leads to the roof… _ ” 

He came to another door and burst through it, finding himself and the rest of the class on the roof. “What’s going on?” he asked between pants as the whole group had their eyes on him. Except, there seemed to be someone missing… “Where’s Nagisa?”

The class’s gaze went up to the helipad and the stairs leading up to the platform. Midoriya followed and spotted Nagisa following a well built man, who carried a case in one hand, from a distance. Some of the class moved to follow up the staircase, namely Kurasama, who stopped on the platform surrounding the helipad with the group of students behind him. The helipad and the platform were separated by a large gap with the only thing connecting them being a bridge that slanted upwards to reach the raised helipad.

Izuku stared from his position near the group with worried eyes, gripping the railing tight with his good hand. The man was clearly strong and also crazy judging by the look in his eyes. The blunette didn’t have much of a chance if the man wanted a fight. 

The man pulled something like a detonator from his pocket, which made Karasuma aim his gun. “Don’t even!” he warned, finger on the trigger and ready to fire. 

“Stay right where you are, tough guy,” the man yelled out in a raspy voice. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t trust you not to throw a monkey wrench into my alone time with Nagisa.” With that, he pressed the button, causing an explosion to go off and destroy the bridge between the helipad and the structure the rest of the group stood on. Everyone gasped, staring as the bridge fell. That was their last hope to reach him if things went south. 

While the students were still shell-shocked, the man tossed the detonator over his shoulder and said, “There we go. Now it’s just you and me, kiddo. You understand where I’m going with this, right?” The blunette pulled his eyes away from where the bridge used to be and down to the knife at his feet, one that Izuku hadn’t been able to see until then. “Revenge is an ugly word, bt if the shoe fits.” 

“You’ve got it wrong, Mr. Takaoka,” Nagisa said. “I didn’t come here to relive our fight.” 

“ _ Relive..? So he’s fought him before. How did he win? Surely whatever he did last time won’t work now if he’s so bent on revenge… _ ” 

“Course not,” the now named Takaoka grunted. “You don’t have the element of surprise on your side this time. There’s not a thing up your sleeve to keep me from killing you. Thing is, it’d be over too fast if I went at you full bore right off the bat. I want to savor this, so here’s what I need from you.” 

The rest of the students gasped with anticipation while Midoriya’s body tensed, expecting the worst kind of request from the man. 

“Get on your hands and knees… and apologize,” he ordered with a crazed look, pointing down at the ground. He held up another detinator, his thumb hovering over the red button dangerously. “Say you’re sorry for pulling a cheap trick. Admit you relied on the ol’ bait-and-switch to cover your lack of skill.” 

The blunette stood still for a moment before he began to move slowly, lowering himself onto his knees. “I’m sorry-”

Takaoka stomped his foot on the platform loudly, interrupting the blunette. “I don’t believe you! Kneel down lower, you little worm!” he roared. “I want to see your forehead touch the ground like the sole of a boot!” 

“ _ He’s clearly unhinged… What did Nagisa do to make him so angry? _ ” 

Nagia blinked at the man before glancing at the case rigged with explosives and lowering himself further as instructed until his forehead was hovering just above the metal of the helipad. “I’m sorry for pulling a cheap trick on you. I just did it to cover up my lack of skill. I’m very sorry.” 

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the man. He had no idea what Nagisa had done before, but whatever it was couldn’t be anywhere near the length this man had gone through to get back at him. That was easy enough to see.

“Not bad. Now apologize for essentially asking me to hit the road afterwards. Good gracious, the audacity!” Takaoka’s face contorted into a frown as he put his foot on the back of Nagisa’s head and forced it to touch the ground. “All the trouble I went through for you kids, and that’s how you talk to me? I’m entitled to respect for the sacrifices I made!” He began digging the heel of his boot into the boy’s head as if he dirt beneath his foot. 

“I was wrong to treat you that way. You deserve respect. I am truly, deeply sorry,” Nagisa apologized, trying to sound genuine. “Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I was wrong.” 

Midoriya couldn’t help but frown. No one was owed respect. It was something earned. He had to bite his tongue to refrain from yelling at the man out of fear of what he’d do to the antidote if anything were to upset him. 

Takaoka grinned and laughed. “I’m starting to believe you,” he said as he let the blunette up from the ground. “Daddy feels much better. Was that so hard?” Suddenly, his eyes glowed sadistically, his grin getting creepily wider. “You know what this needs, to help the lesson sink in?” Izuku’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, expecting the worst to follow. “Pictures of people who’ve died from the virus I infected your buddies with,” he answered, picking up the case and waving the detonator around in his other hand with an all too content look on his face. “Smog let me borrow a few from his collection. The effects are spectacular! Boils over every inch of their bodies, faces like a bunch of grapes. You’d get a laugh out of that, wouldn’t you kid?” He finished by throwing the case up into the air. 

Nagisa lunged for him, reaching out as if to stop him, while Karasuma yelled, “Please, no!” 

Takaoka pressed down on the detonator, consuming the case in a fiery explosion and scattering shattered glass all across the helipad. All the tension in Izuku's body left as he stared in shock and horror, his mouth agape and eyes wide. 

That seemed to be the general reaction of everyone else, including Nagisa. Takaoka began to laugh heartily, pointing at the shocked boy. He covered his face and threw his head back as he howled with maniacal laughter. By the time he was done, there were tears in his eyes. “Yes! That’s the face I wanted to see!” he exclaimed gleefully. “You know, you should make a scrapbook of this vacation including pictures of your friends dying!” 

Nagisa paid him no mind. Instead, he turned to look at Terasaka, who was looking considerably worse. His face was drenched in sweat, and it was clearly a chore just to keep himself standing. 

“You could call it Nagisa’s Book of Boiled Over Faces!” Takaoka was sent into another mad fit of laughter, hooting and howling. 

As his fit was dying down, there was a sudden scraping sound that snapped everyone out of their stupor. Looking to Nagisa, he now held the knife that had been in front of him and was dragging the tip of the blade into the ground as he pulled it towards him, panting softly. Everyone looked on, terrified of what he’d do next. He turned the knife upwards, its blade glimmering in the flood lights of the helipad. “Kill you,” he muttered, turning his rage-filled eyes on the man. 

Takaoka licked his lips and grinned, chuckling a bit. “That’s right. That’s the way, sonny boy.” 

“I’ll kill you!” Nagisa repeated, this time much louder and with more rage. “You monster. I’ll kill you for what you’ve done!” 

Takaoka let out another hearty laugh at his firm statement. “That’s the spirit, boy! Show me your kill face! Come at me with everything you’ve got!” The lights now illuminated the man’s face, making him appear even more sinister. 

“It’s happened. Nagisa snapped,” Meg spoke up worriedly.

“All right, let’s be honest here for a second. Sure, we all wanna kill him. But, Nagisa might do it,” Yoshida mentioned, watching on anxiously as well. “Can’t say I saw it comin’.” 

“No. Someone has to stop this!” Korosensei said. 

“ _ He’s right. Someone has to… And I just might- _ ” Before Izuku had finished his thought, something flew past and hit Nagisa in the back.

Looking around, he spotted Terasaka a ways away so that he was behind Nagisa, panting. “Get over yourself, dumbass!” he called out. Yeah, don’t think I missed the look you gave me when he blew up the antidote! Screw your pity! Quit wastin’ your energy worryin’ about what’s goin’ on with other people and focus on you!” By now, it was clear he was straining to even keep from collapsing. “Look, the virus is a lie! I’ll be fine! He’s playin’ you for an idiot!” he insisted.

  
“What are you saying? Are you sick?” Isogai asked. 

“Murder is murder!” Terasaka went on, ignoring his worried classmates. “Even with a piece of shit like this evil son of a bitch. He’s not worth it! Give into the bloodlust and you’re no better than him!” 

“He’s absolutely right, Nagisa,” Korosensei joined in quickly. “Listen to him. Killing this man won’t solve anything. Blind rage is not a moral guide! In any event, he’s likely bluffing about the antidote. We need only consult the poisoner downstairs. Do not stoop to Takaoka’s level. Simply render him unconscious.” 

“ _ They both have a good point, but will he listen? And how will he render him unconscious when the odds are stacked against him? _ ” 

“Shut your damn mouth,” Takaoka commanded, walking towards the group. “You’re takin’ all the fun out of everything! If we’re gonna get the most out of this, he’s gotta come at me with intent to kill!” Looking over his shoulder at Nagisa with a smirk, he continued, “Part of the process is bloodlust unbound! He has to feel it or I can’t properly humiliate him! How the hell else am I going to patch up my self esteem?” 

“Nagisa, please,” Korosensei pleaded. “Take up Terasaka’s stun gun. Heed the words of a friend before you give credence to an enemy. Resist the anger. Weigh your options. Ask what within myself does this man have claim on?” 

For the first time, Nagisa moved to turn back and look at Terasaka when the boy collapsed to the ground. Kimura and Yoshida rushed to his aid. “Terasaka! What the… You’re as hot as a combustion engine!” Yoshida cried as he grasped the other boy’s arm. 

“Dude, how’d you make it so far like this?” Kimura asked, helping him up with Yoshida. 

“Who cares?” Terasaka asked weakly.“Don’t look at me. Look at them.” He pointed a shaky finger at the pair on the helipad. “The octopus is half right. You ain’t gotta resist the anger. You control it.” 

Terasaka’s last words seemed to have resonated with Nagisa, and much to everyone’s relief, he took up the stun gun. The comfort was quickly ruined when he slipped it into his belt loop in favor of wielding the knife. He pulled off his hoodie and let it blow away in the wind. 

“Ooh! Oh, ho! Don’t we look vicious!” Takaoka mocked as he took off his coat. 

“ _ Crap! He’s not listening! _ ” Midoriya began moving closer to a spot that would be behind the madman.

“So you’re opting for the knife. Good on you, kid!” Takaoka congratulated. “I knew you’d see the light. Do you wanna know a little secret?” He held up his hand, three glass vials in between his fingers. “I didn’t blow up every vial of the antidote. Now, either you come at me and your pals keep a respectable distance,” he paused, turning to look at Chiba and Okano, who were trying to get up to the helipad, “or what’s left of their chance at survival goes bye-bye. Everyone infected will die. Here that, Karasuma? It’s just me and the boy!” he yelled, swaying slightly as if with excitement.

Despite his threat, Izuku still got himself to the spot he had been moving towards. Thankfully the man hadn’t noticed him due to being preoccupied with the other two. “ _ I know what could happen, but if I used One for All, I should be able to reach him before he can break the vials. _ ” He had been useless this whole time, so it was time to actually do something to help when he could do something the others couldn’t.

“This stuff takes a month to cook up under ideal conditions,” Takaoka mentioned, one vial now placed between his teeth with the other two in his fist. “Now sure, there’s not enough for everyone. But saving some’s better than saving none.” 

Putting a foot on the lower half of the railing, Izuku concentrated and let the power flow through him. “ _ It’s a risk to use it throughout my body, but if I don’t, I may not be able to transfer the power in time. _ ” Grabbing the rail tight, he launched himself up onto the platform at an incredible speed, landing on the outer edge.

The class gasped with shock at his sudden and surprising speed, not to mention the vein-like pattern now visible on his face and the parts of his arms that weren’t covered. 

Without wasting a beat, Izuku took off again, pulling his good hand back and balling it into a fist. “ _ I won’t let you get away with what you’ve done! _ ” Just as Takaoka turned back to look at who had landed behind him, a fist was slammed into his cheek, and the man was sent flying and rolling across the helipad, earning another gasp from the group and from the blunette. The three vials in his hand were dropped, clanking to the ground, but thankfully none of them broke.

Midoriya snatched the vials up quickly into his hand, holding them tightly as if his life depended on it. “Nagisa, please! Listen to Korosensei and Terasaka! Knock him out and we can hand him over to the police,” Izuku attempted to appeal to the blunette desperately as he let go of the power. 

“That was the idea!” Nagisa replied with a stunned expression, his eyes now devoid of any of the previous bloodlust they had held. 

“What?!” was all he could blurt out before Takaoka’s raspy chuckle caught everyone’s attention. 

Looking back to him, he was picking himself up off the ground, rubbing his jaw with one hand. “Damn… That’s a pretty good right hook you’ve got there, Midoriya.” 

Upon hearing the man utter his name, his blood ran cold. “ _ How does he know my name? _ ” 

“No way you were trained by Karasuma,” he continued, turning his crazed eyes onto the green-haired boy. “But it doesn’t really matter ‘cause you’ve got the same issue as the rest of ‘em. You don’t show any respect!” By now, his expression was feral again. “I’ll have to teach you, too! First rule, no touching daddy’s things without permission!” With that, he sprinted for Midoriya, preparing to strike him with a fist. 

Izuku just barely managed to duck the blow and dodge a follow up punch by jumping back. “ _ Crap! What should I do? I can’t fight or I’ll break the vials. _ ” Looking towards the blunette, an idea came to him. “Nagisa!” he called out, scrambling into a run towards the other boy. Instantly, the other boy dropped the knife and took out the stun gun. 

Growling fiercely, Takaoka slammed into Izuku’s side, knocking him over and making him cry out. As he rolled to the ground, he curled in on himself to protect the antidote. Pushing himself up quickly, he rolled to dodge the man’s foot as it came down so hard that he could’ve sworn it shook the helipad. “You ruined it! His bloodlust’s gone!” he roared, kicking the boy swiftly yet firmly in the gut. “D’you know how hard it’ll be to get-” Takaoka let out a yell as he was hit from behind and tased by the blunette. Turning sharply, he slammed his elbow into the smaller boy, knocking him down to the ground and sending the stun gun spinning a few feet away. “You little worm!” 

The man turned, glaring down at Midoriya before picking him up and striking him hard in the stomach with his knee, knocking the wind out of him and making him drop the vials. A bit of his former crazed smile returned as he stepped over to Nagisa, who still was down on the ground. Placing a foot on the smaller boy’s chest, he held Izuku by his collar up in front of him as a shield. “You really tried apologizing to me while attempting to outnumber me? Now, daddy just feels betrayed,” Takaoka said disappointedly as he put more pressure on the blunette’s chest, making him gasp and try to pull it off. 

“Mr. Karasuma! Is there any window for you to fire?” Korosensei asked his colleague urgently, a stop of sweat dripping down his face.

“No,” he grumbled, the gun still aimed at Takaoka in case one opened up. “He’s using Midoriya as a shield. If I shoot, I’ll likely hit him instead.” Grinding his teeth together, he cursed, “Damn it!” 

“I’m gonna enjoy teaching you brats how to behave,” he grinned sadistically, placing his other foot on the vials on the ground. 

Everything had gone wrong so quickly. He was much stronger than Izuku had initially anticipated, and he hadn’t even begun to regain his breath from the blow to his stomach. Karasuma couldn’t shoot. Korosensei couldn’t help in his state. And worst of all he was going to crush the vials while they all were helpless to stop him. 

Suddenly, Midoriya was snatched from Takaoka’s grip, leaving everyone confused. A second later, a massive figure appeared in front of Takaoka and sent him flying back with a hard punch to the stomach. The figure landed just behind Nagisa and turned, setting Midoriya down next to the blunette. “Are you two all right?” the figure, now visible as a massive man with a built body and swept back blond hair with two tufts near his forehead sticking up in a noticeable V shape, asked as he squatted down and held out a hand for Nagisa to grab. 

Midoriya blinked, looking up at the figure and quickly becoming overcome with surprise. “All Might…! You’re here!” 

The blunette took it quickly, letting the man pull him to his feet with ease. “Uh, yes sir,” Nagisa stuttered out, too stunned to say much as he stared awestruck at the man. “We’re just a little banged up.” Izuku nodded in affirmation. 

“Good! I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner,” he apologized, putting a hand on each of their heads. “I came as quickly as I could after Young Asui informed me of the situation.” The man stood from his position slowly, his back still to Takaoka. “But fear not students-!” he started in a reassuring boom, his smile becoming wider as he turned to look at Takaoka over his shoulder, “for I am here!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For as long as this chapter is, I have to leave it here of all places. I thought it would be best since the chapter is already long enough, and there’s some stuff here that oughta raise some questions. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you’ll all look forward to the next chapter! 


	6. Villains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I posted this chapter thinking it was finished, but it hit me several hours later that I had forgotten an important plot point. So I took it down until I had added what was left out. I'm sorry about this to anyone who read the originally posted chapter.
> 
> Wow, I left you guys for a hot minute. Sorry about that. A bunch of stuff came up on top of my summer reads, and then I started school, so I’ve been busy. Thankfully, school isn’t all that bad. Just right now it’s a bit stressful since it’s the holidays. But I’m glad to hear you all liked the last chapter! I worked really hard on it, so it was great to hear that it was good! Anyhow, I guess it’s time to find out what’ll happen to Takaoka now that All Might’s here to deal with him. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or Assassination Classroom.

The class stared with mouths agape, the man’s exclamation still hanging in the air. The last hour had been crazy, and the vacation wasn’t what they were expecting. But even Korosensei wouldn’t have been able to predict this.

Suddenly, Takaoka’s raspy laugh broke the silence as he picked himself up off the ground. “I was wondering when you’d show up, big guy,” he called, lifting his face to show a crazed grin. He seemed oddly confident, almost like he expected him.

“I take it you’re the madman who poisoned those children?” All Might said, ignoring his remark and staring him down.

“That’s me,” he admitted proudly without any hesitation.

“Where’s the antidote? I’ll take it by force if I have to,” All Might warned with a faltered smile, sickened by how pleased he seemed to be with his work.

At the mention of the antidote, Takaoka’s face cracked into a grin, and he began to snicker until he burst into another fit of laughter. “Um, sir,” Nagisa spoke up, earning All Might’s attention. He glanced toward the boy to see him holding up three vials full of a white-ish liquid. “This is all that’s left.”

“And not enough to save all of ‘em!” Takoaka yelled, a maniacal laugh following. “I suspect about half of those kids’ll die. Man, I wish I could be there to see the looks on their faces when they aren’t picked!” he said with sick glee.

All Might’s jaw tightened and his fist clenched. “I’ll have you locked up in the most secure cell Tartarus has to offer,” he said lowly before taking off and pulling his fist back. “Detroit-!”

Seeing the sudden movement, Takaoka called out, “Shigaraki, now!”

“Smash!” The hero threw his fist forward, only for it to go through a black misty portal that had appeared in front of his target and come out of the one directly behind Takaoka. There was a gasp of shock from everyone as All Might pulled his arm out just as the portal closed.

Another shadowy gateway appeared near Takaoka, and everyone watched in horror and shock as three figures emerged. The first was a man covered in what appeared to be severed hands, the second looked like shadowy mist in the vague shape of a man, and the last was a monstrous figure with a beak-like mouth and brains spilling out of its skull.

The giant figure let out a horrid screech as it swiped at All Might, who jumped backwards to avoid the attack and prevent it from going after the two boys behind him.

“No way!” Izuku gasped with a terrified expression. “Those villains are here too!?”

“Finally! I’ve been waiting to press continue on our game for an hour,” Shigaraki said, throwing his arms out dramatically for emphasis.

“You two,” All Might turned to look at them out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll keep them busy. You get out of here and get that antidote to the rest of the class.”

“But-” Izuku started but was cut off.

“Young Midoriya, there’s no time to argue,” he said urgently. “I’ve got these guys, and the class doesn’t have much time.”

The green-haired boy stared up at the man before his expression became determined. “Alright.”

There was a screech as the monster rushed at All Might suddenly upon Tomura’s command. Catching its fist, he barely kept his ground by digging in his heels, grunting with the effort. It brought up its other hand and went to grab his side only for All Might to grab hold of its wrist and keep it at bay.

“C’mon!” Nagisa urged, turning to run to the edge of the platform with Izuku following not far behind.

Before they could get close, a shadowy portal appeared in front of them, making them skid to a stop. Then more appeared around them, trapping them from all sides with no room between the gates to slip past. “Crap…” Midoriya cursed, realizing the situation they were in.

From the sidelines, the students looked on with many different emotions. Shock, horror, concern…

Karasma gritted his teeth as he surveyed everything. “Not good. These guys aren’t normal, and they’re with Takaoka… I need to get those two out of there…” Raising the gun up, he aimed at the moster and pulled the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot rang out and the bullet seemed to hit its target. The Nomue screeched as it was hit in the shoulder, but it didn’t waver in its struggle against All Might.

Peering over the portals, Izuku watched with wide eyes as the wound on its shoulder closed up and left only a trail blood. “What…?” he breathed, believing his eyes had played a trick on him.

“Hey! This is a one on one match,” Tomura complained as another shot was fired at the Nomu. “I thought heroes were supposed to play fair. Kurogiri, help me take him out.” The shadowy servant complied, creating a portal in front of Shigaraki and another beside Karasuma’s arms.

He reached in and his hand came out of the gate by Karasuma’s arm. Reacting quickly, he jerked his arms back to avoid having them grabbed, but the villain’s impressive speed allowed him to grab the shaft of the gun. Once all five fingers made contact, the gun turned grey and crumbled into dust.

The students and Karasuma stared down at the pile that used to be the gun with surprise and shock. “What the hell are these people…?” he muttered as it dawned on him just how dangerous this man was.

“Damn,” All Might grunted, still struggling against the Nomu. Though he had been holding the creature back, he had been aware of the things happening behind him. “My students are trapped and their teacher is weaponless. Think! There has to be a way out of this!” Suddenly, an idea came to him.

His grip on the Nomu’s hands increased, and he yanked the monster upwards and towards him harshly, taking it onto his shoulder with a yell from the immense effort. All Might turned quickly, and with a cry, he tossed the thing with all his might, sending it flying over the edge of the building. “It’s me you want! So let's take this fight elsewhere!” With those words, he took off, jumping over the side where he had just thrown the Nomu.

“Quick! Follow Nomu,” Tomura commanded urgently. Kurogiri did as he was told, making another warp gate that presumably led to the bottom of the resort.

“What?! The runts are defenseless, and you wanna just leave ‘em?” Takaoka roared, gesturing towards Nagisa and Midoriya.

“They aren’t our target. Nomu will need our help in crushing All Might. Besides, I want to watch when he’s torn to pieces,” Shigaraki let out a deranged chuckle at the thought.

“But-” Before the other man could argue, the villain stepped through a portal followed by Kurogiri and finally Takaoka, who looked rather bitter at the turn of events.

As soon as they had left, the portals that had trapped Midoriya and Nagisa also disappeared.

There was a silence that followed after the villains had left. There wasn’t any cheering, just shocked looks at what had gone down. It wasn’t long before Karasuma snapped out of it and climbed up to the helipad with the other students following behind.

“Are you two alright?” Isogai asked as he came up to them.

“Yeah,” Nagisa answered quietly with a nod.

Midoriya remained silent, staring at the place where the Nomu had jumped off the side after his mentor. He didn’t even realize another student had spoken to him until Isogai repeated his question. “Uh, yes, I’m alright,” he said quickly, taking his hand and letting him lift him up. “We’ve got to contact some other pros to come back All Might up.”

The others looked at him quizzically. “Midoriya, what do you mean by ‘pros’?” Korosensei spoke up from Kayano’s hands. “And would you care to explain how you performed such an impressive jump and sent an army-trained man rolling with a single punch?”

“I used my quirk,” the green-haired boy answered, giving them a slightly confused look. Anyone could’ve come to that conclusion.

The group of students stared blankly at him, as if the information hadn’t explained anything. “What’s a Quirk?” Sugaya asked.

“And that guy, All Might, how’d he get up here? I didn’t even see him!” Fuwa added with amazement.

Izuku blinked and remained silent as things began to click in his head. “If they don’t know what Quirks and pro heroes are... is there a chance that villain could open warp gates into other dimensions? No, Quirks like that are rare, even more than a warping Quirk… But how else would they not know who All Might was or what Quirks are?”

“Um, guys,” Meg interrupted, “as curious as I am, we’ve got more important things to worry about. We’ve got half a class of infected students and only three vials of antidote.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Mr. Karasuma said as he clicked a button on his phone to end a call. “But first, let’s get off of this roof. Wait here for the chopper. I’ll go collect Smog.”

“Ha! Please,” a familiar voice called out. Everyone turned to see the three assassins from earlier standing in a group at the edge of the helipad, silhouetted by one of the bright lights. “The antidote won’t do you any good,” the one in the middle, Gastro, said sinisterly between the barrel of his gun as he rubbed the back of his sore neck. “Look at you brats. You really figured on getting out of this situation with your lives!”

“These guys again…” Midoriya muttered as he and the rest got ready for a fight.

“The man who hired you is gone. Let it go. You’ve no longer have a dog in this fight,” Karasuma said in an attempt to persuade the three away from a fight. “I’m almost fully recovered from the gas. And these kids are strong, believe me. I suggest we be reasonable and stop this before anyone else gets hurt.”

“Yeah, all right,” Gastro gave in, removing his hand from his neck.

“I’ll make you wish you hadn’t-” Yoshida started hotly before he comprehended what had been said. “Wait, come again?”

“No worries,” Gastro said, removing his gun from his mouth and shrugged. “You don’t have to bother with us. Our contracts don’t cover avenging our employer. Anyway, as I was saying, the antidote would only be useful to you if you’d actually been poisoned.”

Terasaka lifted his head up from his spot on Yoshida’s shoulder, humming with confusion at the assassin’s statement. He sure felt poisoned.

“Well, technically you were, but not that bad,” Smog clarified as he held up a canister. “You know that bug you can get eating oysters on the half-shell? I gave you a perfected version of that ol’ warhorse. It ought to flush out of your systems in about 30 hours or so. Unpleasant but not fatal.” Smog held up a vial in his other hand. “Now, this sucker is what our boss wanted us to use. If I actually had,” he paused to let out a breathy laugh, “different story altogether.”

“After we got the job, the three of us talked it over, hatched a plan,” Grip continued. “The boss’s idea seemed too harsh. We figured the handoff would play out just as well if you only thought you were in danger.”

“And a bout of food poisoning certainly makes you feel like death warmed over, so win-win,” the poison-expert finished.

“Since when does a hired killer have scruples?” Okano voiced everyone’s thoughts. “Isn’t going against your client bad for the bottom line?”

“Sweetheart, we take pride in what we do, but money isn’t the be-all end-all. A client’s needs are always considered carefully, and we do aim to please,” Gastro explained. “But when we realized he never intended on giving you the antidote… It was either we try to live with ourselves after having offed a bunch of innocent junior high school kids, or we take out a hit on our reputation. Seemed like a fairly straightforward, ethical decision to us. And there’s always a way to bounce back if you’re clever.”

“So, guess this job was a wash,” Smog announced, “but at least none of you are going to die because we don’t have scruples.” He tossed the canister from earlier to Nagisa. “Here, give that supplement to your buddies. And make sure they get plenty of rest. They’ll probably wind up feeling better than they did before this all started.”

It wasn’t long before the helicopters Karasuma had called in arrived and began to lower themselves to the helipad. “Thank you, gentlemen,” Karasuma spoke loudly to be heard over the blades. “But I’ll believe it after I’ve seen those kids make a full recovery. In the meantime, I’m afraid it’s protocol to detain you for questioning.”

“Uh, yeah, okay,” Gastro agreed slowly despite how reluctant he and his companions looked. “If you wouldn’t mind making it quick so we can move on to the next job, that’d be great.”

The group of assassins made their way towards one of the landed helicopter’s, but before Grip could get close, he was stopped by the troublesome redhead. “You disappoint me,” he remarked in a snarky tone. “I thought you’d at least want a grudge match between the two of us. You’re a samurai. Isn’t your honor threatened by hot sauce?” he taunted, a devilish smile on his face as he held up several tubes of spicy condiments.

The assassin didn’t seem fazed at all by Karma’s taunts, instead maybe just slightly annoyed. “Part of the samurai code is not to kill people out of spite,” he informed the boy before patting him on the head, erasing his proud smirk. “I’m content to wait for the day someone puts a price on your head, Hun. Because it’ll happen. Guarantee it.”

“Let this be a lesson to you,” Gastro joined in from the helicopter. “You wanna rematch? Make it to the big-time.” The blades spun faster as it began to lift off, creating a strong wind. “Become a worthy target! Then we’ll come back and give you the assassination grand tour!” To add some extra flair to his speech, Gastro let some of his ammo fall from his pockets as he and the other two were taken away.

While the other students around him were spellbound by the speech, Izuku was too busy with his thoughts to care much. He remained silent as they boarded the helicopter, just aware enough to get into the back and seat himself in between Kayano and Fuwa.

As he felt the chopper lift off and begin to rise, Isogai spoke up, “So, now that we’ve got the real antidote, I think we need some questions answered, Midoriya.”

“Yeah. Lke, who was that really buff guy?” Yoshida chipped in, having not heard the man’s name spoken in the chaos.

“What about those guys who saved Takaoka’s skin? They make those assassins we ran into seem normal,” Meg pointed out.

“What about that monster they had?” Isogai reminded. After all the sudden questions that were hurled his way, the green-haired boy looked at a loss for what to say from how overwhelmed he was.

“Okay, children, one question at a time,” Korosensei spoke up, stopping anyone else from speaking up. “You mentioned you used your… uh, Quirk to perform those impressive feats earlier, correct?” Izuku nodded his head. “Then why don’t you start there and explain to us what Quirks are.”

“A Quirk is an uncanny ability that someone has. Where I’m from, roughly eighty percent of the population is born with one,” he explained, earning him some odd looks from a few who caught his odd wording.

“What do you mean ‘where you’re from’?” Karasuma asked as he stepped into the holding area, a new gun now in hand. When he called the helicopters in, he told them to bring him another weapon. It wasn’t anything special, just a standard pistol in case they ended up running into the villains again.

“I’ve got a theory. I think that mist villain’s Quirk can open warp gates into other dimensions,” he said slowly, already expecting the worst. When the room didn’t instantly erupt into laughter, he continued, “You guys didn’t know about Quirks or pro heroes. And the more I thought about it, I realized I hadn’t seen any Quirks all night. The only thing I can think of is that the villain's warp gate opened into another world, one without Quirks and heroes.”

“And I think your theory is correct, Midoriya,” Korosensei said, surprising the boy. “Unless eighty percent of the population is hiding some super ability, I don’t think we’re in the same world as the one you or those villains are from.” There was a certain irony in that an indestructible ball was saying that. 

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say pro heroes are people who use their Quirks to fight villains,” Nagisa added from beside Izuku.

Midoriya nodded again. “Yeah. Heroes have a license to use their Quirks. For everyone else, Quirk use is prohibited.”

“Sounds like you’re a felon to me,” Karma commented with a smirk.

“N-no!” the other boy defended with a stutter. “There’s a clause that allows Quirk use for self defense! Many people accidentally activate their Quirks in high stress situations!”

“Speaking of bad guys, what about those guys from earlier?” Fuwa broke in, anxious for more answers. She felt like she was in one of her favorite detective mangas except with a super hero twist.

Midoriya’s brow furrowed. “I’m not familiar with them. Warping Quirks are rare, so I’m sure if I heard about a villain with one, I’d remember. And I’ve never seen anything like hand guy’s Quirk,” he answered, beginning to slip into his muttering.

Seeing that the boy was slipping into what the teacher assumed to be a habit, Korosensei spoke before he was too far gone, “I have one final question regarding the villains: What was that beast they brought with them?”

Izuku noticeably paled a bit and stopped dead in his muttering. “I’m… not sure,” he answered honestly. “I don’t think it’s human… When Mr. Karasuma shot it earlier, it regenerated. That hand guy already said it has a shock-absorption Quirk, so it must have two. I’ve never heard of anyone being naturally born with two Quirks, and experiments to give someone two Quirks have been outlawed for being too dangerous.”

“Any information on the man who came to your rescue?” Karasuma asked from his place near the entrance. He had heard the name All Might, but that was about it.

After his mood had soured so much, none of them expected him to brighten so quickly and suddenly. “He’s the greatest hero in Japan, All Might!”

“But if he’s the best…” Terasaka started hoarsely.

“...and that monster was able to take him on like that...” Yoshida continued. It dawned on everyone else what they were getting at.

“...then these people are not to be taken lightly,” Korosensei finished for them. “In the incident that we run into them again, you children stay away. It’s far too dangerous for any of you to try your luck with them. Hopefully, they’ll hold off on showing up for another twenty-three hours.”

“Not likely, but we’ll do everything we can to protect the kids. Their safety is priority,” Karasuma shook his head, already thinking of plans for if they appeared again. It was a small island after all, and there was no way All Might could hold them off forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it for this one. I hope this one was just as enjoyable! I was going to make it longer, but I had left you guys without an update for so long that I figured cutting this one a little shorter than intended wouldn’t hurt since I can just include it in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> A nice place to leave off, right? Though most of you know where this is gonna go. But let’s see how our heroes fare in this situation and maybe how they turn the tides. It’s sure to be interesting. Anyway, I’ll hopefully update soon. Until next time.


End file.
